The Sailor Wrecking Crew
by Shaithan
Summary: Neu hochgeladen. Die Geschichte der Sailor Senshi nach dem Verschwinden von Venus und Jupiter. Ein grausamer neuer Feind taucht auf und neue Unterstützer kommen hinzu. Sailor Moon Ranma Crossover.
1. Prolog

The Sailor Wrecking Crew

Ein Ranma ½ und Sailor Moon Crossover.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon und Q gehören nicht mir, sondern den rechtehaltenden Verlagen / Firmen / Personen.

Die zweite Geschichte, die ich aus der ursprünglichen Idee der NGE Elseworld Story entwickle. Diese Geschichte befasst sich mit den Folgen des Verschwindens von Sailor Jupiter und Sailor Venus, dem Auftauchen neuer Sailor Senshi und neuen Gegnern. Und sie handelt von den Problemen der neuen Senshi und den Problemen, welche die Senshi und die Nerima Wrecking Crew miteinander haben.

Ach ja, ich verwende das Wort Singularity im Sinne von Schwarzes Loch. Sailor Black Hole klingt einfach bescheuert. Und ich habe Singularity, zu deutsch Einzigartigkeit oder Singularität, auch schon als Bezeichnung für schwarze Löcher gelesen.

Ich schreib noch mal eine kurze Einführung, die konzentriert sich aber auf die neuen Senshi. Wer wissen will, wie es dazu kam, dass Q neue Senshi erschafft und Venus und Jupiter verschwinden, sollte den Prolog von Neon Genesis Evangelion Elseworld lesen.

Prolog

Sailor Pluto stand am Time Gate. Sie war frustriert. Sailor Jupiter und Venus sollten tot sein, schliesslich waren sie in einem abstürzenden Flieger gewesen. Aber trotzdem weigerte sich das Gate ihren Tod zu bestätigen. Des weiteren weigerte es sich, sie in der Zeit zurückreisen zu lassen, um die Reise zu verhindern. Und es weigerte sich, obwohl es Jupiter und Venus als lebendig auswies, den Aufenthaltsort der beiden preis zu geben. Und dann tauchten neue Pens auf, für 4 neue Sailor Kriegerinnen. Aber sie hatte keine Ahnung woher die kamen. Sie wusste auch nicht, an wen die Pens gingen. Mit viel Konzentration und Anstrengung hatte sie 3 der Pens nach Nerima verfolgt. Der vierte schwirrte in der Botanik umher, als hätte er sein Ziel verloren.

Da sie jetzt erst mal nichts mehr tun konnte, entschied sie, die anderen Senshi ins Bild zu setzen. Das Auftauchen neuer Senshi war wichtig. Selbst wenn sie nicht sagen konnte, ob diese Freunde oder Feinde werden würden. Bei diesen ganzen durchgeknallten, übermächtigen Martial Artists in Nerima konnte man ja nie sagen. Ausserdem war die komplette Nerima Wrecking Crew ein Magnet für Chaos und Verwirrung sondergleichen. Nicht zu reden von den massiven Kollateralschäden bei den Kämpfen. Mit anderen Worten, die 4 neuen Senshi sollten sorgfältig beobachtet werden.

Pluto kehrte in ihren Palast zurück und versuchte den vierten Pen zu finden. Er war als erster aufgetaucht. Nach einer ganzen Weile fand sie ihn auf Okinawa. Sie konzentrierte sich und nach einer Weile konnte sie endlich auch den Träger des Pens ausfindig machen. Selbiger sprang grade euphorisch in einem Bach herum.

A. N: Das wäre der Prolog, ich mach gleich mit Kapitel 1 weiter.


	2. Kapitel 1

The Sailor Wrecking Crew

Ein Ranma ½ und Sailor Moon Crossover.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon und Q gehören nicht mir, sondern den rechtehaltenden Verlagen / Firmen / Personen.

Die zweite Geschichte, die ich aus der ursprünglichen Idee der NGE Elseworld Story entwickle. Diese Geschichte befasst sich mit den Folgen des Verschwindens von Sailor Jupiter und Sailor Venus, dem Auftauchen neuer Sailor Senshi und neuen Gegnern. Und sie handelt von den Problemen der neuen Senshi und den Problemen, welche die Senshi und die Nerima Wrecking Crew miteinander haben.

Ach ja, ich verwende das Wort Singularity im Sinne von Schwarzes Loch. Sailor Black Hole klingt einfach bescheuert. Und ich habe Singularity, zu deutsch Einzigartigkeit oder Singularität, auch schon als Bezeichnung für schwarze Löcher gelesen.

- Kapitel 1

-

Neue Kräfte, neue Feinde, neue Alliierte

Okinawa

Ryoga Hibiki war glücklich. Heute morgen hatte ihn ein komischer Füller mit Herzchen drauf am Kopf getroffen. Da der verlorene Junge richtungstechnisch sowieso völlig neben der Spur lief, nahm er an, dass dieser von jemandem nach ihm geworfen worden war. Dabei ignorierte er die Tatsache, dass im Umkreis von 50 Kilometern keine Menschenseele wohnte. Er fand zwar, dass der Pen scheusslich aussah, Herzchen gehörten seiner Ansicht nach nicht an einen Füller, trotzdem nahm er ihn. So konnte er Ranma eine Herausforderung schreiben. Als er Papier hervorholte veränderte sich der Füller. Erstens wurde er einfarbig gelb. Die Herzchen verschwanden, nur das grosse am oberen Ende blieb. Dieses begann rot zu pulsieren. Dann tauchten auf dem Pen Schriftzeichen auf. Ryoga war nicht sonderlich verwundert. Wer es schaffte von einer Insel auf eine andere zu kommen OHNE Wasser zu überqueren, den verwunderte nichts so schnell. Ryoga schaute die Schriftzeichen an. „Nanu, Englisch?" fragte er sich, als der die Worte las. „Was zur Hölle soll das heissen? Solar Crystal Power make up!" fragte er und hielt den Pen dabei in der Hand.

Plötzlich hüllte ihn goldenes, gleissendes Licht ein. Als Ryoga wieder aus dem Licht trat, trug er hochhackige orangene Stiefel, einen Rock, einen ziemlich knappes Teil, welches ihn an einen Badeanzug erinnerte, nur mit mehr Rüschen und kurzen Ärmeln. Dazu kam eine glühende Lanze und eine Brosche die zwischen seinen Brüsten ruhte. Wie es das Schicksal so wollte, ging in diesem Moment ein Sturzregen über Ryoga nieder. Und zu seiner grossen Freude verwandelte er sich nicht in ein Ferkel. Zwar verwandelte er sich jetzt in eine Frau, was nur unwesentlich besser war, aber kein Ferkel mehr zu sein, war auch nicht zu verachten. Probeweise schwang er die Lanze. Wie von selbst formten sich die Worte „Plasma Strike!" Als Reaktion schoss eine recht grosse Kugel aus Plasma aus der Spitze hervor und flog los. Nach 20 Metern schlug sie ein. Ryoga liess noch mehrere Schläge los und merkte bald, dass die Kugeln zwar ordentlich knallten, aber leider nicht lenkbar waren. „Perfekt gegen stationäre Ziele, aber nicht für den Kampf Mann gegen Mann zu gebrauchen. Zu langsam sind sie für so einen Kampf auch noch." Murmelte er.

Weitere Worte schossen in seinen Geist. „Solar Light!" führte dazu, dass an der Spitze der Lanze eine Miniatursonne aufflammte. Sie spendete Licht, war aber kalt. „Solar Heatwave!" liess eine Hitzewelle von der Lanze ausgehen, welche zu Dürre in Ryogas unmittelbarer Umgebung führte. Und „Fireball!" sowie „Meteor!" liessen recht schnelle, mittelgrosse (Meteor, mittlerer Schaden) und lenkbare, sehr schnelle, kleine (Fireball, geringer Schaden, schnell abzufeuern, man musste nur „Serial Fire!" sagen, dann kamen die von alleine, „Stop Fire!" beendete das ganze) Feuerkugeln entstehen. Ryoga testete danach etwas anderes. „Shi Shi Hokodan!" liess eine grosse Kugel aus Depressionen entstehen. Und auch Bakusai Tenketsu funktionierte immer noch. „Ranma, bereite dich auf dein Ende vor. Jetzt wirst du bezahlen, für das was du mir angetan hast. Die Rache ist mein!" rief er dabei aus. Dann fiel ihm siedendheiss etwas ein. Erstens hatte er keine Ahnung wo und wann er war. Und zweitens, wie sollte er nach Nerima kommen. Und drittens, wie machte er die Verwandlung wieder rückgängig.

Sein Pen half ihm. Ein Hologramm blitzte auf, welches ihm seine derzeitige Position zeigte. Die Worte „Solar Power fade away!" liessen ihn sich zurück verwandeln. Und der Pen liess im Holo die Worte „Das Herz zeigt den Weg." aufblitzen. Gleichzeitig drehte er sich wie eine Kompassnadel. Nur zeigte diese Nadel auf Ranma Saotome. Ryoga packte seine Sachen zusammen und lief los. Als er an einen Bach kam, beschloss er die ganze Sache nochmal zu testen. Vorsichtig trat er ins Wasser. Um gleich darauf euphorisch im Bach umherzuspringen. „Nie mehr P-chan! Endlich kann ich Akane unter die Augen treten. Endlich bin ich diesen Fluch los!" rief er dabei jubelnd aus.

Danach rannte er in Richtung Ranma los, sein Kompass führte ihn. Dabei gab es insgesamt 20 Zusammenstösse mit Autos. Pluto erwartete jedesmal, dass er sterben würde, doch Ryoga lief einfach weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen. „Als würde er aus Kruppstahl bestehen." murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Am Abend baute Ryoga ein Campinglager auf, sein Pen informierte ihn, dass er drei Viertel des Weges geschafft hätte. Ryoga steckte ihn weg und begann sich Essen zuzubereiten.

Plötzlich hörte er ein miauen. Eine kleine orangerot getigerte Katze sass im Gebüsch. Sie sah recht verhungert aus. „Komm her, ich tu dir nichts." sagte der verlorene Junge. Dabei hielt er der Katze ein Stückchen Fleisch hin. „Danke." sagte diese. Ryoga traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Ähm, Miau?" fragte die Katze. „OK, der Füller und das ganze in ein Mädchen verwandeln geht in Ordnung. Aber ne sprechende Katze ist zuviel des Guten." meinte Ryoga und fiel in Ohnmacht. Die Katze musterte ihn. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf seine Tasche. Der Pen war nicht zu übersehen. Sie tippte ihn an. „Statusbericht." befahl sie. „Träger des Pens der Senshi der Sonne gefunden. Ryoga Hibiki hat den Pen in Besitz genommen." erschien als Hologramm in der Luft. „Ah, ich habe meinen Schützling gefunden." meinte die Katze daraufhin. Sie begann Ryoga anzustossen. Dieser regte sich schon bald. „Ich hab aber echt wirr geträumt." sagte er, während er sich aufrichtete. „Sprechende Katzen und ein Füller, der mich in ein Mädchen verwandelt." redete er weiter. „Ich bin ein Kater, aber alles andere stimmt." entgegnete der Kater von der Seite. „Und werd ja nicht wieder ohnmächtig." befahl er. „Aha und was machst du, wenn ich umkippe?" fragte Ryoga daraufhin abwesend. „Ich kratze dich." entgegnete der Kater. „Wenn du keine Krallen aus Ki oder Spezialstählen, Diamanten oder ähnlichem hast, kannst du mich kratzen bis deine Krallen abgewetzt sind. Ich merke davon nichts." kam es nun wieder abwesend von Ryoga. Der Kater schaute ihn an. Ryoga sah nicht aus, als ob er einen Witz gemacht hätte. „Wie ist das möglich?" fragte er schliesslich. „Bakusai Tenketsu." Entgegnete Ryoga knapp. „Die Technik der Bruchstelle, verbunden mit der Technik der eisernen Haut." Stellte der Kater fest. „Jup." Bestätigte Ryoga immer noch recht verwirrt. „Was willst du überhaupt von mir?" fragte er den Kater. „Nun, ich bin Ares, ein Mondkater. Ich soll dir helfen, mit deinen neuen Kräften umzugehen zu lernen und dich dabei unterstützen rechtschaffen zu sein. Die Schwachen beschützen und das Böse bekämpfen. Sowas halt." Erklärte der Kater. „Aha. Und kannst du mir auch helfen, Ranma zu besiegen? Ihn für all das bezahlen zu lassen, was er mir angetan hat?" wollte Ryoga wissen. „Warte kurz. Schau mir bitte in die Augen." Entgegnete Ares. „Mind Melt." murmelte er und betrat Ryogas Erinnerungen. Sah die ständigen Niederlagen. Sah das Leben auf der Strasse. Oder besser im Wald. Sah wie Ryoga wegen Ranmas Unachtsamkeit verflucht wurde. Sah Ranmas Spott Ryoga gegenüber. Sah alte Freundschaft. Sah das Ranma Ryoga scheinbar am meisten vertraute. Sah, wie Ryoga sich in Akane verliebte, sich ihr nur als Ferkel nähern konnte und wie er sich dafür hasste. Sah wie Ranma Ryoga das Essen in der Schule stahl. Sah die Rivalität, die dieser Kampf ums Essen auslöste. Sah die Reise zum Duell, sah die Enttäuschung Ryogas als er endlich ankam und Ranma verschwunden war.

Der Kater blinzelte. „Ich denke, dass du Ranma falsch einschätzt. Ich denke, er würde dir immer zu Hilfe kommen. Und ich weiss einiges über sein Leben. Du hast ein paradiesisches Leben gehabt, im Vergleich zu einigen Episoden in seinem Leben. Das Neko ken Training. Der Spott seines Vaters, weil er sich in ein schwaches Mädchen verwandelt. Die Falle in der er mit seinen Verlobten sitzt. Er kann keine wählen ohne die anderen zu entehren. Etwas was er nicht auf seine Kappe nehmen möchte. Dann die täglichen Kämpfe mit den anderen Rivalen. Seine Verlobte, die ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zusammenschlägt. Wo er sich nicht wehren kann, weil es ehrlos ist jemand schwächeren zu schlagen. Und vieles anderes." erzählte er. Ryoga blieb sitzen und verdaute die gehörten Informationen. „Habe ich Ranma wirklich so unrecht getan?" fragte er leise. Ares hob eine Tatze und tippte Ryoga aufs Knie. „Du hast dich geirrt, deine Wut hat dich geblendet, aber du bist auf dem rechten Weg. Denn du bist bereit Fehler anzuerkennen. Ich schlage vor, du versöhnst dich mit Ranma. Er wird dir ein Freund sein. Sicher, er ist schwierig, aber auch loyal. Und er ist einer von 2 weiteren Männern auf dem Planeten, der das kennt, was dir widerfährt. Die Verwandlung in ein Mädchen. Lass die Vergangenheit hinter dir." meinte der Kater. „Es wird das beste sein." entgegnete Ryoga.

Dann kümmerte er sich um das Essen und bereitete seinem Kater und sich eine 5-Minuten-Terrine zu. Danach legten er und Ares sich schlafen.

Nerima

Ranma hatte einen schlechten Tag gehabt. Fast die komplette Nerima Wrecking Crew hatte ihn angegriffen. Wenn er richtig gezählt hatte, waren nur Kodachi und Ryoga nicht am Kampf beteiligt gewesen. Was gut war, zumindest Ryoga hätte ihm einige Probleme bereitet. Was ihn beunruhigte, war, dass Nabiki keine Wetten angenommen hatte. Sonst war sie immer zugegen, wenn die Crew mal wieder entfesselt war. Heute aber nicht. Das hatte ihn so abgelenkt, dass er von Shampoo fast in ein Love Hotel geschleift worden wäre, Ukyo ihn fast zum Altar gezerrt hätte und das Akane ihn in einen niedrigen Erdorbit schlug. Wieder unten angekommen durfte er sich von Akane eine Tirade über seine Untreue und seine ständigen Versuche sie zu hintergehen anhören. Ihm platzte der Kragen. Dieses Machoweib wollte nie seinen Standpunkt hören. Seine Entschuldigungen tat sie als Lügen ab. Er verpasste Akane eine Ohrfeige. Einen schnellen Schlag mit dem Handrücken. „Pass mal auf, Akane." fing er an. Eis glitzerte regelrecht in seiner Stimme. Akane, die sich schon für die Ohrfeige hatte rächen wollen, erstarrte. So wie Ranma sie anstarrte, würde der Versuch ihn zu strafen in weiteren schmerzhaften Ohrfeigen resultieren. „Ich habe genug. Genug von dir. Deiner Dummheit. Deiner Unfähigkeit. Deiner Ungerechtigkeit. Ich habe genug von deiner selbstgerechten Art. Ich verachte deine Art und Weise, deinen Zorn auf Shampoo, Ukyo und Kodachi an mir auszulassen, weil ich mich nicht wehre und sie zu stark für dich sind. Wach auf. Akane Tendo ist nicht der Nabel der Welt. Sie ist nicht die beste Kämpferin von Nerima. Sie ist nur ein dummes Mädchen, das denkt, alle müssten es wie Porzellan behandeln. Ich sage es nur einmal. Deine Art und Weise habe ich lange genug toleriert. Ich habe genug. Ich verstosse dich. Unsere Verlobung ist hiermit beendet. Ich will dich nicht wieder sehen. Und komm nicht mal auf den Gedanken, deinen Vater einzuspannen. Er will es zwar nicht wahrhaben, aber durch deinen wiederholten Bruch des Gastrechtes bist du entehrt. Und da unsere Verlobung auf Ehre basierte, bist du ausgeschieden. Verschwinde." Das letzte Wort hatte Ranma gebrüllt.

Akane rannte davon. Ranma hatte sie gezwungen, der Wahrheit ins hässliche Gesicht zu schauen. Etwas, das sie seit Jahren vermied. Seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter lebte sie in einer Traumwelt, in der sie schön und stark war. Und jetzt zwang dieser Kerl sie, diese schöne Welt zu verlassen. Weinend und schreiend versteckte sie sich unter einer Brücke. „Ranma du Schwein. Wie kannst du es wagen. Du hast kein Recht dich zu verteidigen, wenn mein gerechter Zorn auf dich kommt." Brüllte sie in den grauen Himmel. Akane war endgültig übergeschnappt. Leises Klatschen war zu hören. „Du möchtest Rache an diesem Ranma?" fragte ein Mann mit silbernen Haaren und einer roten Mondsichel auf der Stirn. Er trug einen langen schwarzen Ledermantel, hohe Lederstiefel, Lederhosen und ein schwarzes Hemd. „JA! Ich werde ihn zerschmettern. Er hat es gewagt, mich zu verspotten und mich als unwert hinzustellen! Das soll er bereuen." Grollte Akane. „Dann komm mit mir und du erhältst deine Chance auf Rache. Das Red Moon Empire kann talentierte und fähige Kämpfer immer gebrauchen." meinte der Mann schmeichelnd. „Ja, ich folge ihnen." entgegnete Akane. Der Mann streckte seine Hand aus, Akane ergriff diese und der Mann teleportierte beide fort.

Ranma machte unterdessen Kuno fertig und prügelte ihm etwas Verstand ein. Dann machte er ihn endgültig lächerlich. Vor Kunos Augen verwandelte er sich in die Göttin mit dem Zopf. „Na, immer noch scharf auf mich?" fragte er fies grinsend und präsentierte seine Oberweite. Kuno kam zum ersten Mal seit langem zu einer richtigen Erkenntnis. „NEIN!" schrie er und rannte weg. Sein ohnehin kaputter Verstand zerbrach weiter. „Das darf nicht wahr sein. Saotome ist das Mädchen mit dem Zopf. Er hat mich immer nur verspottet. Ich will Rache." rief er aus. Eine Frau in roten Lederklamotten und mit schwarzen Haaren näherte sich ihm. Auf ihrer Stirn prangte das Emblem des roten Mondes. „Unterstütze das Red Moon Empire und die Rache ist dein!" bot sie an. Kuno sagte sofort zu.

Shampoo verprügelte unterdessen Happosai. Im Eifer des Gefechts hatte dieser sie begrapscht. Ukyo nahm sich Direx Kuno vor. Als die beiden Mädchen fertig waren, wurden die beiden Männer ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Und dort sofort in die Psychiatrie gesteckt. Zwangsjacke, Sedativa, das ganze Programm. 4 Pfleger kümmerten sich um Happosai, der immer schwächer wurde. Seit er keine Frauen mehr sah, verschwand seine Kraft zusehends.

Auch Direx Kuno wurde behandelt. Mit Elektroschocks (Wurde früher wirklich zur Behandlung psychischer Erkrankungen gemacht - Anm. d. A.) versuchten die Ärzte seinen Wahn zu brechen. Nicht sonderlich erfolgreich.

Beide Männer dürsteten nach Rache. Und auch sie wurden vom Red Moon Empire angeworben.

Unterdessen lag Ranma auf dem Dach der Tendos. Soun lag heulend auf seinem Futon. Ranma hatte, mit Unterstützung Nabikis, seine Entlobung rechtskräftig gemacht. Es hatte ihn zwar 50000 Yen gekostet, dass Nabiki ihm half, aber so hatte es kaum Geschrei gegeben, denn Nabiki hatte ihren Vater gezwungen, Ranma vollständig anzuhören. Hatte teilweise noch eigene Anmerkungen gemacht. Kurz und gut, Soun brach zusammen und musste einsehen, dass er keine Chance hatte. Und er musste einsehen, wie schlecht er Ranma behandelt hatte. Dass dieser nicht das ganze Verlobungsarrangement über den Haufen warf, war eine beispiellose Grosszügigkeit von Ranma. (In Fakt hatte Nabiki ihm erklärt, dass das Arrangement ihm helfen könnte ein Problem namens ‚Shampoo oder Ukyo heiraten' auf Abstand zu halten. Dieser Rat hatte ihn nochmal 5000 Yen gekostet, war sein Geld aber wirklich wert.)

Ranma überlegte. Sicher, Nabiki hatte ihn ganz schön bluten lassen, dafür ihm zu helfen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihm auch viel mehr Geld hätte abknöpfen können. Mindestens das 4-fache. Er beschloss sich noch einmal ordentlich zu bedanken. Er beugte sich zu Nabikis Fenster runter und klopfte an. Nabiki öffnete. „Ja, Saotome?" fragte sie. Weiter kam sie nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick traf sie ein Pen an der Stirn. Ranma bekam einen an den Hinterkopf. Beide streckten die Hand aus und fingen den Pen, der sie jeweils getroffen hatte. Nabiki winkte Ranma ins Zimmer. „Wo kamen die denn her?" fragten sie gleichzeitig. „Sieht komisch aus, das Ding." meinte Ranma. Auch Nabiki fand die Stifte seltsam. Lauter aufgemalte Herzen und ein grosses Kristallherz am oberen Ende. Während sie die Stifte in Händen hielten, begann die sich zu verändern. Ranmas Pen wurde schwarzweiss kariert und das Herz begann blau zu pulsieren. Nabikis Stift wurde schwarz. Das Herz pulsierte in einem freundlichem Gelb. Dann erschienen Worte auf den Pens. „Nemesis Star Power make up!" stand auf Ranmas, „Singularity Star Power make up!" auf Nabikis Pen. Neugierig sprachen sie die Worte aus. Ein schwarzweisses Leuchten umgab Ranma. Als es verblasste hatte er schwarze Lederstiefel, lose schlackernde Schneetarnhosen, eine Flakjacke in schneetarn, ein schwarzweiss kariertes Hemd und einen schwarzen und einen weissen knöchellangen Lederhandschuh an. Er hielt ein Schwert mit einer eingravierten Waage in Händen. Auf seiner Brust lag der herzförmige Kristall eingebettet in eine Fassung aus Platin und Gold.

Nabiki war in einem Kokon aus absoluter Schwärze verschwunden. Als der Kokon verschwand, konnte man Nabiki sehen. Sie hatte schwarze, kniehohe, enganliegende Stiefel, einen schwarzen Rock und einen schwarzen Badeanzug mit Ärmeln und Rüschen an. Auf der Brust trug sie einen herzförmigen Kristall. Er pulsierte gelb. In der Hand hielt sie einen Morgenstern. „Das ist seltsam!" stellten beide gleichzeitig fest. „Was soll das ganze überhaupt?" fragte Nabiki rhetorisch. Ranma gab keine Antwort. Er hätte sich sowieso nichts denken können. Auf Ranmas Pen blitzten Worte auf. „Sucht eure Anweiser." stand dort. „Und wie finden wir die?" fragte Nabiki nachdem Ranma die Anweisung vorgelesen hatte. Anstatt das etwas auf den Pens erschien, drehte sich Ranmas Pen. Dann stoppte er und zeigte in Richtung Nabikis Fenster. Da die ganze Sache die beiden neugierig gemacht hatte, folgten sie dem Pen. Zuerst kletterte Ranma nach draussen, dann half er Nabiki raus. Damit das finden der Anweiser schneller von statten gehen könnte, nahm Ranma Nabiki huckepack. Dann sprang er in grossen Sprüngen davon.

Unterdessen im Anwesen der Kunos.

Kodachi war mal wieder dabei neue Drogen zusammenzumixen und von ‚ihrem' Ranma-sama zu träumen. Seit einiger Zeit arbeitete sie an einem neuen Plan, Ranma zu verführen. Sie hatte beschlossen, diesmal subtil vorzugehen. Fürs erste würde sie ihn davon überzeugen, sich mit ihr zu treffen. Nach reiflicher Überlegung entschied sie sich dagegen, ihn zu erpressen. Statt dessen würde sie ihn bitten, sich einfach mal so mit ihr zu treffen. Wenn sie Ranma nicht mit Hinterlist, Heimtücke, Erpressung und Drogen herumbekommen konnte, würde sie es halt auf die nette Art und Weise versuchen. Ausserdem sagte ihr etwas, dass es so für sie einfacher wäre, mit Ranma zusammenzubleiben. Und es wäre auf jeden Fall weniger gesundheitsschädlich für ihren Ranma. Denn unter ihren Drogen litt einiges, unter anderem die Männlichkeit.

Während sie so vor sich hin träumte, traf sie etwas am Hinterkopf. Sie drehte sich um und sah einen Füller auf dem Boden liegen. Dieser schimmerte in allen Regenbogenfarben. Oben drauf war ein Herz, welches grün schimmerte. Kodachi hob ihn auf. „Quasar Star Power make up!" befahl sie. Ein Wirbel aus Farben umgab sie. Dann trat sie aus dem Wirbel heraus. Sie hatte nun ein paar in Regenbogenfarben schillernde Stiefel, einen kurzen schwarzen Rock, einen weissen Body mit Schulterstücken und kurzen Ärmeln sowie bis zu den Ellenbogen reichende, wie Perlmutt schimmernde, Handschuhe. Auf ihrer Brust ruhte nun der herzförmige Kristall. In der Hand hielt sie ein Gewehr. Es sah einer Kalaschnikow ähnlich. Als Kodachi probeweise abdrückte, schoss ein Strahl grünen Lichts aus der Mündung der Waffe und es roch nach Ozon. Da sie auf nichts besonderes gezielt hatte, schlug der Stahl in eine Wand ein und setzte diese in Brand. Glücklicherweise gingen die Sprinkler sofort an und löschten den Brand. Kodachi war unterdessen erschrocken zurückgewichen. Der Pen in ihrer Hand liess Worte vor ihr in der Luft aufblitzen. „Suche deinen Anweiser." stand da. Dann drehte sich der Pen und zeigte in Richtung des Anweisers. Kodachi folgte der Richtung.

Nach einer Weile kam sie in bekannte Gefilde. „Die Furinkan High School?" fragte sie laut. Von der Seite kamen zwei weitere Gestalten an. Diese fragten das gleiche. Plötzlich ertönten 3 Stimmen. „Kommt bitte auf den Hof. "Neugierig folgten Ranma, Nabiki und Kodachi den Stimmen. Im Hof sassen 3 Katzen. Ranma schrie auf „Katzen!" und rannte davon. Das war mehr als er ertragen konnte. Nabiki rannte hinterher und nach einer Weile erreichte sie Ranma. „Komm mit!" befahl sie in ihrem besten Ice Queen Tonfall. Ranma kam wieder zu Sinnen. Etwas in seinem Hinterkopf warnte ihn, dass zwar Katzen nahe waren, aber eine verärgerte Nabiki näher. Und das reichte um seine Furcht vor Katzen fürs erste in Schach zu halten.

Ranma folgte Nabiki also zurück zum Schulhof. Dort wartete Kodachi noch. Die 3 Katzen sassen immer noch da. Ranma hielt sich die Augen zu und hoffte das Beste. „Wieso ist Nemesis Knight davongelaufen?" ertönte eine Ranma unbekannte Stimme. Ranma riss die Hände herunter. „Hat eine der K K Ka Ka Katzen gesprochen?" fragte er sehr verwundert. „Ja." bestätigte Nabiki knapp. „Und wieso können die sprechen?" fragte Ranma weiter. Der grosse, schwarze Kater in der Mitte übernahm das Reden. „Wir sind Mondkatzen. Ich bin Atlas, das sind Eos" er deute auf eine zierliche weisse Katze mit einigen braunen Fellzeichnungen „und Athena." Er deutete auf eine einfarbig schwarzblaue Katze. Atlas sah einem Kartäuserkater ähnlich, der jahrelang ein beschauliches Leben gehabt hatte. Mit anderen Worten er war gross, kräftig und augenscheinlich recht schwer. „Aha. Und was wollt ihr von uns?" fragte Nabiki weiter. Ranma und Kodachi waren zu der stillen Übereinkunft gekommen, Nabiki reden zu lassen. Denn beide gaben unumwunden zu, dass es in einer Situation, wie der, in der sie waren, das beste wäre Nabiki reden zu lassen.

„Wir sind die Anweiser für die 3 neuen Sailor Senshi und den Teilzeitkrieger / die Teilzeitsenshi. Eigentlich sind wir 4, aber Ares muss seinen Schützling irgendwo in der Pampa suchen. Der scheint sich komplett verlaufen zu haben." entgegnete Atlas. „Klingt nach Ryoga." konnte Ranma sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen. Nabiki kommentierte das nicht. Kodachi war noch dabei herauszufinden ob sie in letzter Zeit irgendwelche ihrer Drogen an sich ausprobiert hatte. Sprechende Katzen erinnerten sie an ihren Versuch LSD herzustellen, um ihren Bruder ruhig zu stellen. ‚Das war übel.' dachte sie schaudernd, als sie sich an die Episode erinnerte. Atlas fuhr unterdessen fort. „Ich bin der Anweiser für Sailor Nemesis oder Nemesis Knight, kommt auf die Wassertemperatur an. Eos ist die Anweiserin für Sailor Singularity. Und Athena ist die Anweiserin für Sailor Quasar." erklärte er den frischgebackenen Senshi. Dann ging er zu Ranma, Eos zu Nabiki und Athena zu Kodachi. „Also, wir werden euch jetzt erstmal eure Angriffe erklären. Wenn ihr irgendwelche schon vorhandenen Kampffähigkeiten habt, verstärkt die Sailormagie diese." erklärte Atlas weiter. Dann bedeutete er Ranma ihm zu folgen.

„Du hast ein Problem mit Katzen." stellte Atlas sachlich fest. Ranma nickte und tat sein bestes um nicht wegzulaufen. „Ich sollte es zumindest teilweise beheben können. Schau mir fest in die Augen." fuhr der Kater fort. Ranma tat wie ihm geheissen. „Mind Melt." murmelte der Kater. Einmal in Ranmas Geist begann er die Schreckensbilder von Katzen durch positive Erinnerungen an Katzen abzuschwächen. Er erinnerte Ranma an die Freude, als er eine Katze und ihre Jungen hatte spielen sehen. An die Freude die es ihm bereitet hatte, die Kätzchen zu streicheln. Wie schön er es gefunden hatte, wenn die kleinen Tiere an ihm hochgekrabbelt waren. Er erinnerte ihn an den grossen, alten, einäugigen Kater, welcher ihm gegen einen wütenden Pitbull geholfen hatte. In Fakt hatte der Kater den Pitbull in einen Dornenbusch gejagt. Und der 4-jährige Ranma fand das lustig. Vor allem als der Sieger ankam und sich von Ranma am Bauch kraulen liess. Atlas erinnerte Ranma daran, dass sein auf Ki basiernder Hauptangriff den Namen einer Katze trug. Als er die Verbindung schliesslich beendete, war Ranmas Furcht vor Katzen zwar noch da, aber jetzt verspürte er nur noch in Gegenwart vieler oder verärgerter Katzen Angst. Bei einzelnen Katzen war nur noch ein leichtes Unbehagen zu spüren. „Ich hoffe das hat geholfen. Und ich denke, bald kannst du dich Katzen wieder so nähern, wie vor diesem verfluchten Training." meinte der Kater hoffnungsvoll. „Ja, mir geht es besser. Danke." entgegnete Ranma erfreut. „So, dann können wir jetzt sicher mit dem Training anfangen." kam es nun wieder von Atlas. „Ja, ich bin bereit." erwiderte Ranma. „Gut. Deine Angriffe sind ‚Balance Sword Attack' ein Schwertangriff. Danach kommt ‚Soulcurser' ein Spruch der böse Seelen vernichtet. ‚Justify' zeigt dir an, ob eine Seele gut oder böse, rein oder korrupt, ignorant oder gütig, Schwache schützend und ihre Macht weise nutzend oder Schwache vernichtend und ihre Macht zum eigenen Vorteil nutzend ist. ‚Nemesis Strike' ist ein Angriff, der sein Ziel verfolgt, es ist eine Kugel aus reiner Magie. Er vernichtet das Ziel mit gegensätzlicher Magie. Denn eines musst du über Sailor Nemesis, also dich wissen. Nemesis stellt die Balance zu den 9 anderen Senshi und den Kräften des Bösen dar. Sailor Nemesis / Nemesis Knight hat immer dafür gekämpft, dass eine Balance erhalten blieb, damit sowohl die Mächte des Lichts, als auch die der Finsternis nicht übermächtig wurden. Denn, was sowohl die Black Moon als auch die Silver Empire Herrscher übersahen, war, dass ohne Balance Anarchie entstand. Anarchie, die zum Untergang des Siegers in der Schlacht Gut gegen Böse geführt hat. Und dann begann alles wieder von vorn. Deshalb haben die beiden Seiten im geheimen einen Krieger für die Balance geschaffen, der verhindern soll, dass die beiden Seiten einander zerstören, bei dem Versuch die andere zu zerstören. Nemesis ist auch der / die Mächtigste im Sailor Team. Nichteinmal die Mondprinzessin kann ihn stoppen. Auch die anderen mächtigen Freunde und Feinde des Silbermondes haben keine Chance, wenn Nemesis sein Urteil fällt. Es wurde bisher aber erst 2 mal nötig. Einmal wurde der Black Moon Clan schwer dezimiert, weil er die Balance empfindlich gestört hatte, kurz darauf das Silver Empire, weil es die Chance nutzen wollte, um den Black Moon Clan auszulöschen. Danach waren beide Seiten so geschwächt, dass Nemesis Ruhe fand. Und jetzt ist wieder der Krieger der Balance von nöten." erklärte der Kater Ranma. Dieser verdaute langsam aber sicher die ganzen Informationen. „Aha." meinte er schliesslich. „Ja. Dann gibt es noch die Attacke ‚Shades Strike' die einen Pfeil aus Schatten auf böse Wesen loslässt. ‚Light Strike' wird gegen die Guten eingesetzt. ‚Shadow Teleport' teleportiert dich durch die Schatten, ‚Light Teleport' von Licht zu Licht." erklärte der Kater weiterhin. „Gut, ich soll also die Schwachen beschützen und verhindern, dass die Guten und Bösen zu viel Macht erhalten." fasste Ranma seinen Auftrag zusammen. „Ja. So ist es. Der Fall des Golden Empire kam zustande, weil alle Bewohner ständig von aller Aggression geläutert wurden. Einige wurden mit der Zeit resistent. Und sie erkannten, das Zufriedenheit ja was feines ist, aber nicht um den Preis des eigenen Ichs. Sie revoltierten, stürmten den Palast der Kaiserin, holten diese aus ihrem Schlafgemach und richteten sie auf dem Dach ihres Palastes hin. Ihre Tochter, die kaum ein Jahr alt war und die letzte war, die kaiserliches Blut in sich hatte, warfen sie vom Dach. Dann übernahmen die Revolutionäre das Imperium, weil sie aber keine Ahnung vom regieren hatten, ging dieses bald nach dem Ende der Dauerhirnwäsche in einem Bürgerkrieg unter." erzählte der Kater. Ranma war erstaunt. „Mit anderen Worten, um den totalen Sieg über das Böse zu erringen musste das Goldreich selber böse Methoden anwenden?" fragte Ranma sehr verwundert. „Ja, das kann man so sagen. Um das Böse vollständig auszumerzen, muss man es aus den Köpfen löschen und dazu in die Persönlichkeit eines Menschen eingreifen. Ein Eingriff, der als sehr böse gilt. Man nimmt schliesslich einem Individuum seine Eigenständigkeit und seine Individualität. Und wenn das nicht böse ist, weiss ich auch nicht weiter." entgegnete der Kater. „Stimmt." entgegnete Ranma. Dann begann er einige Attacken zu üben und testete seine Kampffähigkeiten.

Unterdessen wurde Nabiki von Eos eingewiesen. „Du bist die Senshi der Vernichtung. Deine Angriffe sind ‚Devouring Darkness' damit ziehst du einen Feind in eine Parallelldimension, aus der es kein Entrinnen gibt. Mit ‚Imprisoning Darkness' kannst du einen Feind in einen Käfig aus Dunkelheit sperren. Dort kanst du ihn aber auch wieder herauslassen. ‚Singularity Strike' tötet einen Gegner sofort. ‚Cloaking Darkness' erschafft ein Tarnfeld um dich und alle Personen im Umkreis von 10 Metern. Perfekt für Stealthangriffe. Leider kann man getarnt nicht angreifen. Zum Angreifen muss der Angreifer den Tarnschutz aufgeben. Aber 2 Sekunden nach dem Angriff ist man wieder getarnt. Wenn man getarnt getroffen wird, versagt der Tarnschirm ebenfalls kurzzeitig. Und solange man getroffen wird, kann man sich nicht wieder tarnen. ‚Event Horizon Shield' schützt bis zu einem gewissen Ausmass vor Angriffen jeglicher Art, aber einige kommen durch, abgeschwächt zwar, aber trotzdem und der Schild hält nicht ewig. Trotzdem ist der Schild auch recht hilfreich. Er lenkt nämlich Angriffe in einem gewissen Gebiet auf sich. Sehr nützlich um Kameraden zu schützen." erklärte Eos ihrem Schützling. Nabiki begann ohne ein Wort zu üben.

Kodachi lauschte unterdessen Athena. „Du bist die Senshi der Strahlung. Das ist deine Waffe. Dein mächtigster Angriff heisst ‚Gamma Beam' Dieser führt zur Zerstörung der Erde und allen Lebens auf ihr. Diesen solltest du nur einsetzen, wenn es absolut keine anderen Optionen gibt, das heisst, wenn alle anderen Senshi tot sind. Und du allein nicht mehr gewinnen kannst, weil die Truppen des Bösen zu weit verteilt sind. ‚Ravaging Radiation' verstrahlt ein Gebiet mit einem Radius von etwa 300 Metern. Alles, was sich innerhalb dieses Radiuses aufhält, stirbt. ‚Gamma Strike' feuert einen Strahlungsblitz auf Feinde, der die meisten töten sollte. ‚Blinding Lights' lässt kurzzeitig ein gleissend helles Licht aufleuchten, welches alle, die es sehen blendet. ‚Quasar Strike' und ‚Pulsar Strike' sind Angriffe, die ihre Ziele suchen und nahestende Gegner ebenfalls beschädigen. Mit deiner Waffe kannst du ‚Alpha Strikes' und ‚Beta Strikes' loslassen. Die sind nicht so mächtig, wie ‚Gamma Strike' sind aber schneller abzufeuern. ‚Core Meltdown' feuert einen vernichtenden Energieblitz ab. Leider ist er unlenkbar und zerstört alles, was er trifft." führte die Katze aus.

Kodachi feuerte einige Attacken ab, um ein Gefühl für diese zu bekommen. Dann sprach Athena wieder. „Fähigkeiten, die du vor deiner Transformation hattest, werden durch die Senshimagie verstärkt. Stärke steigt, Agilität verbessert sich und so weiter." führte die Katze aus. Kodachi war hocherfreut. „Kann ich dass auch ohne meine Senshiform beibehalten?" fragte sie neugierig. „Leider nein." Entgegnete Athena. „Naja, man kann halt nicht alles haben." entgegnete Kodachi enttäuscht. „Wie viele Sailor Senshi gibt es überhaupt?" fragte Kodachi weiter. „Zur Zeit gibt es 9 Senshi des Sonnensystems, von denen 2 verschwunden sind. Bleiben 7 Senshi. Dann gibt es noch in anderen Systemen Sailor Senshi. Die haben aber wenig bis garnichts mit der Erde zu tun. Sie passen nur auf ihre Systeme auf. Und dann gibt es euch. Ihr seid 4. Sailor Solaris, der zur Zeit ausserhalb von Tokio campt. Sailor Singularity und Nemesis Knight sind mit dir hier erschienen. Nemesis Knight und Sailor Nemesis sind übrigens ein und die selbe Person. Kodachi überlegte kurz und fragte schliesslich „Wie kann das sein. Niemand kann sich von einem Mann in eine Frau verwandeln und umgekehrt." Nach kurzer Überlegeung setzte sie hinzu „Zumindest nicht ohne chirurgische Eingriffe. Und die kann man nicht beliebig oft wiederholen." Athena schaute sie unverwandt an. „Das stimmt schon. Aber Nemesis ist verflucht. Er verwandelt sich bei Kontakt mit kaltem Wasser in ein Mädchen und bei Kontakt mit warmen Wasser zurück." erklärte Athena ihrem Schützling. „Interessant." sagte Kodachi und ging wieder zu den beiden anderen. Athena folgte ihr.

Als Kodachi sich den beiden anderen näherte ging ein Platzregen nieder. Ranma verwandelte sich. Und Sailor Nemesis fluchte lausig. Denn anstatt in seinem Kriegeroutfit stand Nemesis nun in einem Senshikostüm in Schneetarn da. Und natürlich betonte dieses ihre Kurven. Schliesslich grollte Ranma „Irgendjemand muss eine ziemliche Freude daran haben, mich leiden zu sehen." Nabiki lächelte ein wenig. „Siehs positiv, Ranma. Die Magie hätte auch deinen Fluch dauerhaft auf dir fixieren können." sagte sie dabei. „Ok, das wäre schlimm gewesen. Dauernd vom alten Perversen und Kuno-Baka begrapscht zu werden ist ein Alptraumszenario." gab Ranma zu. Dann verwandelten sich die 3 Teenager zurück. „Nemesis Power fade away." „Singularity Power fade away." „Quasar Power fade away." Dann standen Ranma-chan, Nabiki und Kodachi da. Diese zog aus verschiedenen Ereignissen ihre Schlüsse. Und aus den Worten Athenas vor ein paar Minuten. „Ranma-sama?" fragte sie. „Ja, Kodachi, was gibt es?" fragte der Angesprochene zurück. „Wie lange verwandelt ihr euch schon in ein Mädchen?" fragte die schwarze Rose. „Seit meinem 16. Geburtstag. Seit Pops mich mit zu den Jusenkyoquellen geschleift hat." entgegnete Ranma verwundert. Er hatte verschiedene Theorien über Kodachis plötzliche Klarheit im Denken, aber keine Option gefiel ihm. Die nächste Frage holte ihn aus allen Wolken. „Weiss mein dementer Bruder davon?" kam es von Kodachi. „Ja, er weiss es. Er hat es heute erfahren. Und er hat es gar nicht gut aufgenommen." erwiderte Ranma. Bei der Erinnerung an das Ereignis musste er unwillkürlich grinsen. Kunos Gesichtsausdruck war absolut unbezahlbar gewesen. „Hm, mein wahnsinniger Bruder hat sich heute nämlich nicht zu Hause blicken lassen. Genau so wenig wie mein idiotischer Vater. Beide sind verschwunden. Aber bei Vater weiss ich wenigstens was zuerst passiert ist, ihn hat man in die Psychiatrie verfrachtet. Aber dort ist er aus einer Isolierzelle mit Kameraüberwachung verschwunden. Die Leute dort stehen vor einem Rätsel. Und der einzige andere Bewohner der Anstalt, der auch verschwunden ist, ist Happosai." erzählte Kodachi. „Komisch, Akane ist auch verschwunden. Nachdem ich ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst hab und versucht habe ihre Traumwelt zu zerstören, ist sie verschwunden." kam es nun von Ranma. „Interessante Koinzidenz." warf Nabiki jetzt ein. „So viel ich weiss, wurden Direx Kuno und Happosai von Ukyo und Xian Pu zusammengeschlagen. Happosai, weil er Xian Pu begrapscht hat und der Direx, weil er Ukyo eine Glatze verpassen wollte." führte sie aus. Kodachi bedachte das. „Akane und mein Bruder werden brutal aus ihren Traumwelten geholt und Vater und Happosai werden wegen ihres üblichen Vorgehens hart gestraft. Ich denke, dass die 4 Rache wollen und sich deshalb mit irgendjemandem verbündet haben, der ihnen diese Rache ermöglicht." erklärte sie schliesslich. Ranma gab seinen Senf dazu. „Was ist dann mit Mousse? Wenn der einen Fehler macht, wird der die Schuld auf mich schieben und ebenfalls Rache wollen." machte er seine Befürchtungen kund.

Unterdessen im Nekohanten. Mousse hatte mal wieder Ku Lon umarmt anstatt Xian Pu. Cologne war sauer, schlug ihm mit ihrem Stab auf den Kopf und wiess ihn zurecht. Vor Wut darüber, dass er Shampoo wieder nicht zu einem Date hatte einladen können, warf er ein paar seiner Waffen durch den Hinterhof. Eine erwischte eine frisch eingetroffene Ladung seltener Kräuter. Die Gläschen zersprangen und die Kräuter verteilten sich. Ku Lon kam mit einem Glas Wasser an und goss dieses auf Mousse. Dann steckte sie ihn in einen Käfig und drohte „Mach noch einmal was kaputt oder versuche noch einmal dich Xian Pu zu nähern, dann wirst du zu Ente süß-sauer verarbeitet. Sie hat dich abgewiesen. Ihr zukünftiger Bräutigam hat dich mehrfach besiegt. Akzeptiere deine Niederlage oder stirb. Eine andere Wahl hast du nicht." sagte Ku Lon kalt. Mousse ewige Jagd nach Xian Pu ging ihr inzwischen gehörig auf die Nerven. Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, Mousse würde Ranma eifersüchtig machen, aber das war nicht geschehen. Ranma empfand den liebestollen Mousse nur als lästig, nicht als Rivalen. Deshalb beschloss Ku Lon ihn aus dem Rennen zu werfen. Sie hätte es sowieso nicht erlaubt, dass die beiden zusammenkämen, Mousses Kurzsichtigkeit würde sich an seine Kinder vererben und wenn sie ebenso schusslig waren wie er, wäre das ein Verlust für das Dorf. Die Matriarchinnen bezeichneten es zwar als das Fortkommen der besten, aber in Fakt war es Eugenik. Auch ein Grund, warum Ku Lon Ranma in den Clan bringen wollte. Einen so talentierten und mächtigen Martial Artist im Clan zu haben, bedeutete starke Nachkommen.

Unterdessen quakte Mousse sein Leid. Vor ihm erschien eine in eine rote Lederkluft, wie sie Biker trugen, gewandete Frau. Sie hatte das Emblem des roten Mondes auf der Stirn. Sie nahm etwas warmes Wasser aus dem Hahn und übergoss Mousse damit. Da der keine Brille aufhatte und deshalb nicht erkannte, dass da eine Frau vor ihm stand, dachte sich nichts dabei, dass er nach seiner Rückverwandlung nackt war. Die Frau schaute ihn an. „Du möchtest die Frau, die du liebst, für dich gewinnen? Und deinen Rivalen zerschmettern?" fragte die Frau grinsend. Mousse nickte enthusiastisch. „Und ich will Rache an der alten Affenmumie." Setzte er hinzu. „Das kann ich dir bieten. Dazu musst du nur dem Red Moon Empire ebenfalls einen Dienst tun." Bot sie an. Mousse nickte. „Was auch immer es ist, ich werde es tun, Für Xian Pu ist mir nichts zu schwer." meinte er fest. „Dann komm mit mir." sagte die Frau und reichte Mousse die Hand. Dieser ergriff sie und gemeinsam teleportierten sie fort.

Wieder auf dem Hof der Furinkanschule. Nabiki hatte sich hingesetzt und überlegte. „Deine Ausführungen sind wahrscheinlich, Saotome. Aber wenn etwas passieren sollte, so ist es wahrscheinlich, dass es schon passiert ist. Wir sollten uns eher Sorgen machen, wer die 4. Senshi ist und wer Kuno, Kuno – baka, Akane und Happosai entführt hat. Wenn ich alles , was die Katzen gesagt haben, richtig interpretiere, dann ist Ryoga die 4. Senshi. Dann wird das Problem bestehen, dass er Rache zu nehmen versuchen könnte. Und wenn die Aussagen der Katzen stimmen, hast du nur in deiner Senshiform eine Chance gegen ihn. Er wird kein Problem haben, dich in seiner Senshiform anzugreifen. Und wenn es dazu kommt, hast du mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit keine Chance gegen ihn. Unverwandelt. Verwandelt stehen die Chancen dann gegen ihn." Führte Nabiki ihre Überlegungen aus. Atlas nutzte diesen Moment um sich einzuschalten. „Ares, der Anweiser Ryogas, wird sich auch darum kümmern, dass Ryoga mit dir auskommt, Ranma." erklärte er. Ranma seufzte erleichtert auf. Er mochte die Kämpfe gegen Ryoga zwar, schliesslich war der einer der wenigen, die es mit ihm aufnehmen konnten, aber wenn er mit Ryoga zusammenkämpfen sollte, so konnte er es nicht gebrauchen, wenn dieser immer noch einen Groll gegen ihn hegte. „Morgen wird Sailor Solaris eintreffen. Dann könnt ihr den Senshi in Juuban helfen.

-

Ok, das ist Kapitel 1.

Naja, ich schreib jetzt fleissig an Kapitel 2.

Darin kommt ein erster Angriff des Imperiums des Roten Mondes oder Fleischmondimperiums vor. Ein dritter Name ist Blutmondimperium oder halt Red Moon Empire. Das zur Begrifflichkeit des ersten neuen Feindes. Ich werde noch ein paar Charaktere aus Ranma ½ in die Fänge des Red Moon Empire treiben, einige freiwillig, andere gezwungen.

Das zweite Kapitel heisst ‚Freund oder Feind?'

Ich schrieb nochmal kurz die neue Verteilung auf

Ranma Nemesis Knight / Sailor Nemesis, Anweiser Atlas (der Titan, der den Himmel trägt)

Nabiki Sailor Singularity, Anweiser Eos (griechische Göttin der Morgenröte)

Kodachi . Sailor Quasar, Anweiser Athena (griechische Göttin u.a. Weisheit und Athen)

Ryoga Sailor Solaris, Anweiser Ares (griechischer Kriegsgott)

Das Goldreich habe ich als ein Utopia, welches vor dem Silberreich bestand eingeführt. Es basierte auf Gedankenkontrolle und Gehirnwäsche. Auch wenn diese mit den besten Absichten ausgeführt wurden. Das Goldreich herrschte etwa bis 1000 Jahre vor dem Aufstieg des Silberreiches.

Es gab übrigens noch vor dem Goldreich ein Reich, das Platinreich. Eine brutale Diktatur eines patriarchalischen Imperators und seiner Söhne. Es endete etwa 12000 Jahre vor Beginn des Silberreiches. Es bestand fast 15000 Jahre lang. Seine Kriegswissenschaft war beispiellos, seine Armeen gross und grausam. Und seine Spezialeinheiten waren grauenerregend. Finsterste Magie stand den Magiern des Reiches zur Verfügung. Behaltet das Platinreich in Erinnerung, es wird eine Rolle erhalten. Und sie wird schrecklich sein. Das Reich war böse bis dahinaus und seine Erben streben danach zu alter Grösse zurückzukehren. Und sollte es ihnen gelingen, so wird ein Zeitalter der Finsternis eingeläutet werden. Und dieses Mal werden sich die Eroberer nicht auf die Erde beschränken.

Ich danke meiner Bekannten Mellie fürs Betalesen.

Ich werde diese Geschichte auf animexx.de, fanfiktion.de und fanfiction(dot)net veröffentlichen. Jeweils unter dem Namen Shaithan.

Des weiteren danke ich folgenden Bands für inspirierende und zum Weiterschreiben motivierende Musik.

Atrocity, Bal Sagoth, In Extremo, Weena Morloch, Samsas Traum, Feindflug, Goethes Erben, Slayer, Megadeth, Darkthrone, Dimmu Borgir, Finntroll, Rammstein, Welle: Erdball, Grave Digger und Savatage.

Und wer bis hierher durchgehalten hat, könnte sich doch bitte ein kleines Review aus den Fingern saugen. Es wäre erfreulich.


	3. Freund oder Feind?

The Sailor Wrecking Crew

Ein Ranma ½ und Sailor Moon Crossover.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon und Q gehören nicht mir, sondern den rechtehaltenden Verlagen / Firmen / Personen. Der Spectre gehört ins DC-Universum und auch nicht mir.

Das zweite Kapitel meiner Geschichte ist da und es wird düster. Das Blutmondimperium wird seinem Namen gerecht, wir erfahren etwas über Geschichte der Fähigkeiten des Imperiums. Die Streitkräfte des Guten verlieren einen Unterstützer. Und der Fleischmond rekrutiert weiter. Altersmässig würde ich sagen, ist das Kapitel mindestens 16 .

Horror wird auch in den weiteren Teilen immer mal wieder auftauchen, allerdings werde ich auch immer Humor einbauen. Nur wird der Humor schwarz sein.

Es wird ein erfreuliches Ende geben, nur wird der Weg bis dahin ein weiter werden.

Ich gebe die Geschichte ab 18 frei. Wer jünger ist und sie trotzdem lesen will, der tut das auf eigene Verantwortung für etwaige negative Folgen. Es ist nicht mein Fehler oder der Fehler der Seite, wo diese Person die Geschichte liest, wenn jemand sich nicht an Altersrichtlinien hält. Zensur wird es bei mir bis auf weiteres nicht geben.

Goreszenen und Tod sind Bestandteil des Kapitels. Ich opfere den ersten Unterstützer der Guten und ein weiterer geht verloren, vielleicht für immer. Stimmt in euren Reviews drüber ab.

-

Kapitel 2 „Freund oder Feind?"

-

Der nächste Morgen brachte Nerima etwas, was der Ort schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Frieden. Da ein guter Teil der Nerima Wrecking Crew weg war und der Rest damit beschäftigt war, das zu verdauen, konnte Ranma friedlich zur Schule laufen. Begleitet von seiner neuen Verlobten Nabiki Tendo.

In der Nacht noch hatte Nabiki Ranma den Vorschlag gemacht, die Verlobung auf sie übergehen zu lassen. Akane war aus dem Rennen geworfen worden und Kasumi war in den guten Doktor Tofu verliebt. Und wenn nicht plötzlich ein verschollener, weiblicher Verwandter der Tendos auftauchte, blieb nur Nabiki über. (Es wäre zwar verlockend, Ami Mizuno zu einer Cousine der Tendos zu machen, aber ich glaube, ich werde das nicht machen. - Anm. d. A.) Ranma hatte zugestimmt, wenn auch nur zögernd. Kodachi schien sich aus dem Verlobtenkrieg raushalten zu wollen, sie hatte in der Nacht keinen einzigen Versuch gemacht, Ranma von sich zu überzeugen. Alles was sie getan hatte, war sich ihm eher kumpelhaft zu nähern.

Nabiki hatte sich schon ein paar Sachen zurechtgelegt, um sich Ukyo und Xian Pu vom Hals zu halten. Deren Ansprüche auf Ranma würde sie zu Staub zermahlen.

Am Schultor wartete die erste Überraschung auf sie. Kodachi Kuno stand da, in einer Uniform der Furinkanschule. Sie winkte den beiden zu und grinste dabei böse. „Morgen, Kodachi." sagte Ranma. Nabiki nickte und meinte ebenfalls „Guten Morgen." Kodachi schaute sie an. „Seid gegrüsst. Ab heute bin ich Schülerin an dieser Schule. Des weiteren sind mein Bruder und mein Vater ab jetzt pleite. Das komplette Kunovermögen unterliegt meiner Kontrolle. Und das kann auch nicht rückgängig gemacht werden." sagte Kodachi und gähnte herzhaft. „Entschuldigt bitte, aber ich habe gar nicht geschlafen. Ich habe die Nacht durch gearbeitet." meinte Kodachi daraufhin. Nabiki nickte. „Mit anderen Worten Kuno-baka und Direx Kuno sind jetzt von dir abhängig. Sollten sie jemals wiederkehren." stellte Nabiki fest. Kodachi nickte. Hinter ihr tauchte Athena auf und gähnte ebenfalls. Ranma zuckte kurz zusammen, konnte sich dann aber teilweise entspannen. „Gehen wir in den Unterricht." meinte Nabiki schliesslich bestimmt. Ranma und Kodachi nickten, dann gingen die drei in ihre Klassen. Kodachi hatte es eingerichtet, in Ranmas Klasse zu kommen.

Zu Hause bei den Tendos sassen Kasumi, Soun und Genma und schauten 2 Katzen an. Eine schlanke, weisse Katze mit braunen Fellzeichnungen und einen grossen, schweren Kater. An und für sich waren Katzen in Nerima nicht selten, aber der Kater war selten. Schliesslich hatte er bei Ranma im Bett geschlafen. Und Ranma war nicht ausgeflippt war, als er am Morgen den Kater in seinem Bett bemerkt hatte. Und dass Nabiki eine Katze mit nach Hause brachte und verkündete, die sei ihr zugelaufen und sie werde sich um sie kümmern, war in den Augen der anderen Bewohner des Tendo-Dojo ebenso wahrscheinlich wie die Zusammenlegung von Ostern und Weihnachten mit Silvester und Mittsommer. Atlas und Eos frassen derzeit etwas Fisch, den Kasumi schnell besorgt hatte. Genma hatte den Kater schon mit warmen Wasser überschüttet und mit kaltem, aber der Kater blieb ein Kater. „Ich frag mich, was an dem Kater so besonders ist, dass Ranma seine Gegenwart ertragen kann." kam es schliesslich von Genma. Atlas war mit dem Fisch fertig und ging zu Kasumi um sich ein wenig streicheln zu lassen. Auch ein grosser, schwerer Kater schätzte Streicheleinheiten. Athena rollte sich auf dem Fussboden zusammen und schlief ein wenig. ‚Typische Katzen eben. Trotzdem stimmt mit ihnen was nicht. Ein Betrüger erkennt einen anderen, wenn er ihn sieht.' dachte der Saotome – Patriarch.

Nach einer Weile standen die beiden Katzen auf und verliessen den Tendo-Dojo. Sie wollten nach ihren Schützlingen schauen. Also machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Schule.

Unterdessen rannte Ryoga auf die Grenzen von Nerima zu. Er hatte mit Ares etwas abgesprochen. Er wollte Ranma einen Streich spielen, eine Rache für all die Male, als Ranma als Mädchen verkleidet ihn hereingelegt hatte. Er hatte sich in Solaris verwandelt.

Nach einer Weile kam er an der Schule an. Es hatte grade zur Pause geläutet. Er versteckte seinen Rucksack und wartete auf Ranma. Den Jungs fielen bald die Augen aus dem Kopf, als sie die grünhaarige Schönheit im knappen Fuku sahen. Ranma kam in Begleitung von Nabiki und Kodachi aus der Schule. Er hatte mal wieder den Unterricht verpennt. Ryoga rannte vorwärts, auf Ranma zu. „Ranma Saotome!" rief er dabei aus. Der Angesprochene schaute verwirrt auf. „Geliebter!" rief Ryoga aus. Ranma wurde bleich. Nabiki lehnte sich zu ihrem Verlobten. „Wer ist das?" fragte Nabiki. Ranma schaute völlig verwirrt drein. „Anhand deiner Reaktion sehe ich, dass du sie nicht kennst." sagte Nabiki daraufhin. Dann wandte sie sich an Ryoga. „Was willst du von meinem Verlobten?" fragte sie mit eisiger Stimme. Ryoga beschloss den Streich bis zum Ende durchzuziehen. Er packte Ranma und zog ihn zu sich hin. „Was willst du von meinem Liebhaber?" fragte er zurück und hängte sich ziemlich lasziv an Ranma. Der schien inzwischen kein Blut mehr im Körper zu haben. Nabiki schaute ihren panischen Verlobten an. Ryoga setzte noch einen drauf. „Hast du all unsere heissen Begegnungen vergessen?" fragte er gespielt traurig. Ranma sah absolut geschockt drein. „Naja, es gab ja auch nichts zu vergessen, Ranma." sagte Ryoga jetzt völlig normal und liess Ranma los. „Aber dein Gesichtsausdruck war Platin wert, Yoiko." setzte Ryoga grinsend dazu. Ranma fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Ryoga?" fragte er schliesslich. Der nickte und meinte „Hat ja lange genug gedauert, bis du es mitbekommen hast. Genau so ging es mir jedesmal, wenn du mich als Mädchen reingelegt hast. Die Rache ist mein. Und die Rache ist ein Gericht, das am besten kalt serviert wird." meinte Ryoga zufrieden. Dann schaute er Ranma und meinte „Ich denke zwischen uns ist nun alles ausgeglichen. Frieden?" und bot Ranma seine Hand an. Der nickte und nahm Ryogas Hand. Dann verschwand Ryoga holte seinen Rucksack und lief vom Gelände.

Um kurz darauf wiederzukommen. „Saotome, bereite dich auf deinen Tod vor!" rief der nun wieder normal gekleidete und männliche Ryoga. Ranma wich einigen Ki-Geschossen aus. Er bemerkte aber, dass sie nur minimal geladen waren, kaum mehr als ein Streicheln. Er verstand Ryogas Taktik. Er wollte ein Patt schaffen, damit ein ehrenvoller Frieden möglich wurde. Ranma konterte ebenfalls mit minimal geladenen Attacken. Schon bald tanzten die beiden einen Martial Arts Kampf. Ryoga am Boden und sich auf brutale Kraft verlassend, Ranma meist in der Luft und sich auf Geschwindigkeit verlassen. Dann sah Ranma ein paar Handzeichen Ryogas. Er und sein ewiger Kontrahent holten aus und schlugen scheinbar mit aller Gewalt auf den anderen ein. Ryogas Faust traf Ranmas Leber und Ranmas Faust traf Ryogas Leber. Beide taumelten ein Stück zurück und fielen dann hin. Nabiki trat zwischen die beiden. „Patt." erklärte sie. Ryoga und Ranma nickten. „Lasst euren dämlichen Streit endlich sein." forderte Nabiki sie auf. Beide nickten. Ryoga zeigte ein kurzes Grinsen, alles hatte so funktioniert wie gedacht. Dann setzten sie sich zusammen hin „Gutes Schauspieltalent, P-chan." meinte Ranma. „P-chan ist tot. Es gibt nur noch Ryoga Hibiki." entgegnete der verlorene Junge mit mehr als ein wenig Freude in der Stimme.

In dem Moment machte das Wetter von Nerima eine seiner üblichen Kapriolen. Es regnete aus heiterem Himmel.

Q sah die Chance für etwas Spass. Er schnippte mit den Fingern. Ryogas Schicksal wendete sich wieder zum schlechten. Q konnte es doch nicht zulassen, dass sein Amüsement litt.

Ranma verwandelte sich in ein Mädchen. Und Ryoga wurde kleiner, seiner Figur weiblicher und seine Oberweite beträchtlich. Ihm und Ranma fielen die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Aber wieso?" fragte Ryoga schliesslich traurig. P-chan war nicht mehr, dafür war er jetzt Ryoga-chan. Ranma klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Kopf hoch alter Freund, besser als sich in ein Ferkel zu verwandeln." Ryoga nickte und packte Ranma. „Komm mit, Nemesis." sagte er und zerrte Ranma in ein leeres Zimmer mit Wasseranschluss. Dort drehte er das warme Wasser auf und verwandelte sich zurück. Ranma nutzte die Gelegenheit um das gleiche zu tun. Dann zog Ryoga seinen Pen hervor und meinte „Solar Crystal Power make up!"

Die Verwandlung erfolgte und Solaris Knight stand im Zimmer. Er trug die gleichen Sachen wie Nemesis Knight, nur waren seine in Wüstentarnfarben und Orange. Ranma spritzte ihn mit etwas kaltem Wasser an und Sailor Solaris stand da. „Hast du auch das Gefühl, dass irgendwer uns leiden sehen will?" fragte Ryoga seinen Freund. Der nickte. „Das oder jemand will uns in zu engen Sailor Fukus sehen" meinte Ranma. (Also ich wars nicht! – Anm. d. A.) „Aber was solls. Verwandle dich auch mal." kam es von Ryoga. Ranma tat wie geheissen, Nemesis Knight stand nun da. Ryoga verwandelte sich wieder in einen Jungen zurück. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Atlas kam herein. Er schaute Solaris Knight an. „Solltest du nicht ein Mädchen sein?" fragte er schliesslich. Ryoga erklärte, dass er aus irgendeinem Grund einen Fluch, der Ranmas Fluch glich, abbekommen hatte. Atlas überlegte. „Vielleicht wollte Jusenkyo sein Opfer nicht so leicht gehen lassen und hat deshalb deinen Fluch verändert. Diese Quellen waren schon zur Zeit des Silberreiches eine gefürchtete Zone, die zu betreten nicht von Mut sondern von Dummheit zeugte." meinte der Kater schliesslich. Dann schaute er wieder auf. „Naja, wie auch immer, in Juuban gibt es Probleme, macht euch mit Quasar und Singularity so schnell wie möglich dorthin auf den Weg. Die beiden sind informiert. Sie warten auf dem Dach." Die beiden Krieger nickten und sprinteten aufs Dach. Dort standen schon Nabiki und Kodachi und warteten. „Haltet euch fest." kommandierte Ranma und murmelte dann „Light Teleport." Ranma, Ryoga, Kodachi und Nabiki sowie die 4 Katzen verschwanden in einem Lichtblitz.

20 Minuten eher in Juuban. Die Sailor Senshi sassen in ihrer Lieblingseistheke, als von unten Geschrei und die Geräusche massiver Zerstörung zu hören waren. „I WREAK HAVOC!" brüllte das Wesen. Ein etwa 2,50 grosser, muskelbepackter Koloss, der einen freundlichen hellblauen Hautton hatte. Er sah wie eine Menschenechse aus. Schuppen, ein Echsenschwanz, geschlitzte Augen, eine Echsenzunge, aber der Rest war menschenähnlich, 5 Finger mit Krallen anstatt von Fingernägeln, ein menschlich wirkender runder, kahler Schädel und es ging aufrecht. Und war ganz offensichtlich ein Ausländer. „YOU SHALL DIE! FOR THE RED MOONS GLORY!" brüllte es nun. Es rannte vorwärts, auf die geschockten Menschen zu und begann die ersten zu töten. Die Senshi verschwanden in eine leere Toilette, verwandelten sich und stürzten nach draussen. Dort lagen schon einige Leichen und die Echse schien weitere töten zu wollen. „Halt! Ein Einkaufszentrum ist zum einkaufen und fröhlichen herumbummeln gedacht. Nicht dafür, dass jemand wie du dort tötet. Im Namen von Liebe und Gerechtigkeit werden wir dich bestrafen! Wir sind die Sailor Senshi und wir tolerieren keine Monster!" rief Sailor Moon aus. Das Monster verzog seine dünnen Lippen zu einem sadistischen Grinsen. Dann brüllte es „THERE IS NO LOVE! THERE IS NO JUSTICE! THERE IS ONLY DEATH!" und griff sich einen jungen Mann aus der Menge. „SEE WHAT THE FLESHMOONEMPIRE DOES TO ITS OPPONENTS!" brüllte die Echse und riss den Bauch des Mannes auf. Er schrie auf und starb. Die Senshi wurden grün und übergaben sich. Während sie noch am Reihern waren, sprintete die Echse vorwärts um die Senshi zu ermorden. Die Gier nach Blut beherrschte ihre Gedanken. In ihrem Kopf gab es zwei Persönlichkeiten, eine räuberische Echse und einen Menschen, beide Persönlichkeiten hatte jemand versucht zu verschmelzen, das Resultat war intelligenter Wahnsinn. Die Echse ging auf Moon los. „Dead Scream!" schrie Setsuna um die Echse zu erledigen. Die Echse hielt an, verwirrt drehte sie den Kopf. Die Attacke hatte sie voll erwischt, aber die dicke Haut hatte den Angriff abgefangen. „Mars Sniper Beam!" liess Mars nun einen Feuerpfeil los. Die Echse sah ihn und flüchtete davor. „Feuer mag sie also nicht." stellte Mars fest und schickte der Echse einige Feuerbälle hinterher. Mars ging siegesgewiss zu der in einer Ecke verschanzten Echse. „Stirb Monstrum!" rief sie aus, kurz bevor ein von der panischen Echse geworfener Stahlmülleimer sie an der Stirn traf. Mars wurde ohnmächtig. Moon hatte unterdessen die Toten angeschaut. „Wer tut so was?" fragte sie heulend. Auch die anderen Senshi waren still. Gegen so einen Feind, der einfach nur tötete um zu töten, hatten sie noch nie gekämpft. Die Echse sprang auf Mars zu um sie zu töten, Moon stand auf und griff die Echse physisch an. Moon landete ein paar gute Treffer auf der Stelle, wo bei einem Menschen die Leber war. Dummerweise war die Echse innerlich anders gebaut. Im Nahkampf fiel Moon ein Zeichen auf der Stirn der Echse auf. Ein roter, nach unten offener Halbmond. Die Echse hatte die Treffer, ohne mit den nicht vorhandenen Wimpern zu zucken, hingenommen. Sie schlug nun nach Moon. Die Krallen hätten sicher den Bauch der Kriegerin des Mondes zerfetzt, wenn nicht in diesem Moment sich eine rote Rose in die Hand der Echse gebohrt hätte und diese an den Boden geheftet hätte.

„Ein schönes Mädchen sollte einen freien Tag im Einkaufszentrum geniessen. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du diese Chance auf Glück zerstörst." sagte Tuxedo Mask von einem Baum aus. Moon schaute ihn mit Herzchen in den Augen an. Die Echse grollte. „NICE SPEECH! CARE TO SEE WHAT I CAN DO?" rief sie aus und riss die Rose ohne Probleme aus ihrer Hand. Die Echse sprang auf Moon zu. Mask sass auf dem Baum, vor dem Moon stand, er wollte schon eingreifen, da schwang der Echsenschwanz herum und schlang sich um Masks Hals. Alle Senshi brachen in hektische Aktionen aus. Uranus, Neptun und Pluto starten Fernattacken, der Tod Tuxedo Masks würde verhindern, dass Kristalltokyo entstand. Mars schoss einen Feuerball in den Rücken der Kreatur, Merkur erzeugte einen Nebel um den Kopf der Kreatur. Diese drehte sich unter den multiplen Treffern und schwang Mask dabei mit sich herum. Er schrie als seine Beine mehrfach brachen, als die Kreatur ihn herumwirbelte und er immer wieder gegen Hindernisse prallte. Die Kreatur schlug mit ihrem Schwanz auf und nieder, was in weiteren schmerzhaften Verletzungen für Mask resultierte.

In dem Moment kamen die 4 neuen Senshi an. Nabiki schaute sich um. „Nemesis, Solaris, Nahkampf gegen das Monster. Seht zu, dass ihr den Trottel im Anzug rettet. Quasar, Strahlungsangriff." befahl sie. Alle drei nickten und gingen in Aktion. Die Senshi sahen geschockt zu, wie die als Quasar bezeichnete ein Gewehr anlegte und auf die Echse zu feuern begann. Grüne Blitze verschmorten Echsenhaut. Nemesis und Solaris waren recht schnell an der Echse dran und Nemesis hackte ihren Schwanz ab. Solaris rettete den fliegenden Mask aus der Luft. „Lern ordentliches Kämpfen und Widerstandsfähigkeit." brummte er dabei. Dann legte er Mask ab und rannte auf die Echse zu, um sie von nahem anzugreifen. Ranma hatte sich derweil einen schnellen Schwinger eingefangen und segelte davon, bis er schliesslich in eine etwas entfernte Wand krachte. Er stiess sich von der Wand ab. „Das kann der Wildfang besser, bei der flieg ich immer kilometerweit." meinte er spottend. Die Senshi starrten. Und dann schauten sie einander an. Jede bestätigte stumm, dass sie das grade richtig verstanden hatten. Er hatte von kilometerweiten Flügen gesprochen. Und er war gegen eine Wand geknallt und war scheinbar nicht mal verletzt. In dem Moment stöhnte Mask, einige seiner Brüche waren offen. Auch keuchte er etwas schaumiges Blut, die Lunge war ganz offensichtlich verletzt. Saturn schaute Moon traurig an, hier war ihre Magie machtlos, das musste auf die altmodische Art und Weise heilen. Ami schaltete und rief ihre Mutter an. Sie würden es ihr wohl oder übel verraten müssen, dass sie die Sailor Senshi waren. Denn wenn weitere solche Gegner auftauchten, würden sie wieder medizinische Hilfe brauchen. In dem Moment machte Nemesis ihr Telefon aus. „Ich kenn einen Doktor, der keine Fragen stellt und ich hab ein todsicheres Überzeugungsmittel." sagte Ranma und hob Mask hoch. Moon schaute ihn an. „Ich will mitkommen." sagte sie fest. Ranma nickte. „Halt dich an mir fest." meinte er und als Moon tat wie ihr gesagt worden war, murmelte Ranma „Shadow Teleport." und verschwand in den Schatten. „Verdammt, er ist böse, nur böse Wesen kommen durch die Schatten." rief Mars aus. Saturn schüttelte den Kopf. „Er kam durch einen Lichtteleporter an." erklärte sie leise. Die anderen schauten die jüngste Senshi an.

Gebrüll unterbrach ihre Überlegungen. „NOTHING STOPS THE TRIUMPH OF THE RED MOON EMPIRE!" brüllte die Echse und schlug mit aller Macht auf Ryogas Bauch ein. Ihre Krallen rissen die Uniform in Stücke und hinterliessen dünne, blutige Striemen auf Ryogas Haut. Die Echse starrte, die Senshi starrten. Ryoga grinste. „Hast dich wohl übernommen?" fragte er und schlug mit seiner Lanze nach der Echse. Kodachi schoss Beta Strikes auf den Kopf der Echse ab. Die nun aus einigen Wunden blutende Echse brach in die Knie. Nabiki trat vor. „Ich verbanne dich in eine Welt, aus der du nie entkommen kannst und in der du sterben wirst." meinte die Ice Queen kalt. „Devouring Darkness!" flüsterte sie und eine Schattenkugel flog auf die Kreatur zu. Diese wollte noch aufschreien, wurde aber vorher von der Kugel verschluckt, die kurz danach ebenfalls verwand. „Freue dich auf die Ewigkeit, gefangen in einem Schwarzen Loch." meinte Nabiki kalt. Sie hatte ihre Katze ein wenig verhört, bis die ihr erklärt hatte, dass ‚Devouring Darkness' Feinde in ein schwarzes Loch teleportierte. In einer Dimension in der kein Leben mehr existierte und in der ein Geist namens Spectre alle magischen Geschöpfe tötete. Und da ihre Feinde magisch waren, würde der Spectre sie töten, sollten sie aus dem schwarzen Loch entkommen.

Unterdessen in der Praxis von Doktor Tofu. Ranma tat ein, gefolgt von Sailor Moon. „Hey, Doc, ich hab einen echt eiligen Patienten für sie." rief Ranma. Doktor Tofu kam aus dem Behandlungszimmer geeilt und begann Tuxedo Mask zu untersuchen. „Multiple Frakturen, Hämatome am ganzen Körper, schweres Schleudertrauma, Gehirnerschütterung vierten Grades, Prellungen, Zerrungen, Quetschungen, Stauchungen, wahrscheinlich einige innere Verletzungen. Was ist mit dem Jungen passiert, hat er sich zwischen einen Trupp Sumoringer und ihr Essen gestellt?" fragte der Doktor, während er begann, die Wunden Masks zu behandeln. „Nein, er hat nur versucht es mit einer grossen, überaus kräftigen Menschenechse aufzunehmen." entgegnete Ranma ernsthaft. „Schalten sie die Nachrichten ein, dann werden sie das schon sehen." redete er weiter. Doktor Tofu nickte. Dann wandte er sich an Moon. „Sie sind die Freundin, Miss ...?" fragte er. „Ja. Ich bin Sailor Moon." meinte Moon. „Aha. Und sie sind?" fragte er Ranma. Er spielte den Unwissenden, Ranmas Kisignatur und seine Standposition sowie einige andere Details verrieten ihn wie einen Hai unter Heringen. „Ich bin Nemesis Knight." meinte der zum Doktor. Der nickte. „Gut. Seine Verletzungen sollten ein paar Wochen zum Verheilen brauchen. Ich schätze 6 Wochen bis er in eine Reha gehen kann und wieder vollständig hergestellt werden kann. Das sollte noch mal sechs Wochen dauern. Allerdings sollten bis auf eine Menge Narben keine Schäden bleiben." sagte der Doktor. Moon war den Tränen nahe. 3 Monate bis Tuxedo Mask wieder für sie kämpfen konnte. Das war ein herber Rückschlag. Erst verschwanden Venus und Jupiter und nun war Tuxedo Mask ausgeschaltet. „Es ist gut, dass ihr ihn so schnell vorbeigebracht habt, er hätte nicht mehr lange überlebt, mit diesen Verletzungen." sagte der Doktor, der Mask inzwischen an einige Apparate angeschlossen hatte. Moon nickte und hängte sich dann an Ranmas Arm. „Bring mich zurück zu den anderen." sagte sie. „Light Teleport." liess die beiden aus der Praxis verschwinden. „Ich frage mich, wo Ranma das gelernt hat." wunderte sich der gute Doktor. Dann wandte er sich wieder Mask zu und manipulierte dessen Ki um die Heilung zu beschleunigen..

In Juuban schauten die verbliebenen Senshi Singularity an. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Wieso hast du einen auf Dunkelheit basierenden Angriff verwendet?" fragte Merkur schliesslich. „Ich bin Sailor Singularity, Senshi der Vernichtung. Schwarze Löcher sind meine Sterne. Und ich habe es in eine tote Welt transportiert. Und es dort in ein schwarzes Loch eingeschlossen. Sollte dieses Wesen jemals freikommen, wird es sterben müssen, weil dort ein Geist namens Spectre amokläuft und jedes magische Geschöpf angreift und tötet." erklärte Nabiki in ihrem besten Ice Queen Tonfall. Selbst Setsuna lief es kalt den Rücken runter, als die schwarz gekleidete Senshi so kalt sprach. „Wir sind die Sailor Wrecking Crew. Wir sind keine Freunde, auch wenn wir zur Zeit gegen den selben Feind kämpfen. Wir 4 Senshi sollen die Armeen des Bösen aufhalten, bevor sie triumphieren können. Und wir werden euch aufhalten, solltet ihr das Gleichgewicht zu euren Gunsten verändern wollen und die Armeen des Bösen auslöschen wollen. Beides werden wir nicht tolerieren. Fragt doch mal Setsuna, wie es möglich ist, dass in Kristalltokyo alle Menschen friedlich, glücklich und zufrieden sind." wies Nabiki die Senshi an. Pluto schaute ertappt drein. Nabiki sprach weiter. „Sailor Moon wird den Silberkristall nutzen, um alle Menschen einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen. Ein Netzwerk aus Psychotürmen wird auf dem ganzen Planeten aufgestellt und löscht kontinuierlich jedes aggressive Gefühl aus allen Menschen." erklärte Nabiki weiter. „Und das würde zum Untergang eures Tokyos führen. Ein Aufstand löscht die königliche Linie vollständig aus. Ich weiss, dass das passieren wird, weil es schon einmal geschehen ist. Die Frage ist nun, beobachtet ihr, wie die Geschichte sich selber wiederholt oder schreitet ihr ein und wählt einen tragbaren Pfad? Oder muss Nemesis euch verurteilen und vernichten.?" fragte Nabiki die anwesenden Senshi. Die schauten verwirrt drein. Setsuna sah verärgert drein. Sie, die sie die perfekte Planerin war, hatte vergessen, die Vergangenheit, die Zeit vor der Anarchie, die zum Entstehen des Silberreiches geführt hatte, zu berücksichtigen. Das Timegate zeigte ihr schnell eine Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse, die zum Ende des Goldreiches führten. Pluto wurde bleich. „Ich werde mit den anderen Senshi reden, wir werden versuchen einen besseren Weg zu finden." sagte sie schliesslich. Nabiki dankte im Stillen ihrer Fähigkeit Informationen zu erhalten. Atlas hatte ihr keine 10 Minuten Widerstand geleistet, bevor er gesungen hatte wie ein Vögelchen. Er hatte ihr alles erzählt, was er Ranma erzählt hatte und noch ein paar Sachen mehr. Unter anderem die zivilen Identitäten der Senshi. „Gut." meinte Nabiki.

In dem Moment tauchte Ranma mit Usagi wieder in einem Lichtblitz auf. „Wie geht es Tuxedo Mask?" fragten die Senshi. Moon schaute sie alle an. „In drei Monaten wird er wieder normal laufen können. Diese Echse hat ihm fürchterlich mitgespielt. Wieso griff die so brutal an?" wollte Moon wissen. Ami meldete sich. „Es war ganz offensichtlich ein Terrorangriff. Schrecken verbreiten war sein Ziel. Diejenigen, die dahinter stehen, scheinen ihn für einen blutigen Angriff hergeschickt zu haben. Seine Taktik war es uns einzuschüchtern und Furcht zu verbreiten. Deshalb auch die Entleibung des jungen Mannes und die versuchte Entleibung des Kriegers in der Wüstentarnuniform. Effizienz war nicht wichtig, sonst wäre die Opferzahl höher als 2 Dutzend. Diese Kreatur hätte sicher mindestens 200 Menschen töten können, bevor wir es geschafft hatten, sie zu töten. Was mich zu der Frage führt, wieso ihr 4 neuen Senshi keine Angst vor dem Wesen hattet." kam es von Merkur. Ranma grinste und die anderen Drei schauten die 7 Senshi an. „Naja, wir haben es mit einigen Monstern zu tun bekommen. Eine 300 Jahre alte chinesische Oma, die eine verdammt gute Kämpferin ist, ein 300 Jahre alter Perverser, der Kraft erhält indem er Mädchen begrapscht. Die Dynastie der Musk, die von, in Menschen verwandelte, Tieren abstammen und dementsprechende Talente haben. Ach ja und die Leute vom Phönixberg, Vogelmenschen, an deren Spitze ein Phönixkönig steht. Der unsterblich ist und einen echt miesen Charakter hat." zählte Ranma auf. „Dann sind da noch Nylonstrumpf Taro, der in der Quelle des ertrunkenen Yeti auf einem Stier mit einem Aal und einem Kranich in Händen gebadet wurde und auch noch in die Quelle des ertrunkenen Tintenfischs gestiegen ist um noch stärker zu werden, die Amazonen, eine ganze Brigade von Verlobten, die hinter mir her ist, eine Brigade von Feinden, die hinter mir her ist. Und dann noch das Chaos mit meinem Fluch." zählte Ranma weiter auf. Die Senshi starrten schon wieder. „Ach ja, ich bin wahrscheinlich der beste Kämpfer des Planeten. Ich bin Meister in mehreren Kampfstilen, einer bekloppter als der andere. Martial Arts Teezeremonie, Martial Arts Tanzen, Martial Arts Zustellservice und so weiter." kam es jetzt von Ranma.

Die Senshi legten einen astreinen Massenfacefault hin. „Martial Arts Essen nicht zu vergessen." setzte Ranma dazu. Die Gravitation bekam wieder Arbeit. Allerdings nur 6 Mal, Usagi schaute Ranma an und fragte „Kann ich das lernen?" 9 Facefaults waren die Folge. Nur Nabiki und Usagi blieben stehen. Usagi, weil sie gefragt hatte und Nabiki weil ihre Selbstkontrolle spektakulär war. Ranma schaute Usagi an. „Wie lang ist deine Zunge und wie breit dein Mund?" fragte er schliesslich. Usagi starrte ihn an. „Die Familie Chardin, welche die Kunst des Kampfessens entwickelt hat, hat riesige Mäuler. Die können einen Truthahn im ganzen verspeisen. Und ihre Zungen sind meterlang." erklärte er seine Frage. Usagi schauderte und meinte „Das will ich doch lieber nicht lernen, ich will mir meine Schönheit nicht versauen." Ranma nickte.

„Um wieder auf das eigentliche zurückzukommen, was wisst ihr über den Feind?" fragte Nabiki, die Stille unterbrechend. Ami schaute von ihrem Rechner auf. „Er sagte etwas vom Fleischmondimperium und dem Red Moon Empire. Beide Begriffe sind mir unbekannt. Ein voller Datenbankscan läuft." sagte sie. Nabiki räusperte sich. „Der rote Mond, auch als Blutmond oder Fleischmond bekannt ist ein Phänomen, das manchmal auftritt. Der Mond scheint dann nicht fahl gelb oder weiss sondern rötlich." erklärte sie. „Manchmal wurde er als Zeichen für vergossenes oder zu vergiessendes Blut gesehen." setzte sie dazu. Ranma winkte die Senshi heran. „Wir sollten uns hier verziehen, es ist ein Wunder, dass die Polizei noch nicht gekommen ist." meinte Ranma und die anderen nickten. „Haltet euch fest!" kommandierte er, 10 Leute hielten sich an ihm fest und Ranma murmelte „Light Teleport." und verschwand mit den anderen in einem Lichtblitz.

Ein paar Minuten später kam die Polizei endlich rein, sie fand nur noch die Leichen und den Echsenschwanz. Dieser wurde mitgenommen, um ihn zu untersuchen. Der Leichenwagen transportierte die Leichen ab. „Ein unbekannter Angreifer hat das Juuban Einkaufszentrum verwüstet. 24 Tote. Unbestätigten Gerüchten zufolge haben die Sailor Senshi das Monster aufgehalten." lautete die offizielle Verlautbarung der Polizei.

In einem Geschäft für Lederwaren grinste eine Frau mit silbernen Haaren, roten Bikerklamotten und einem roten Halbmond auf der Stirn. Der erste Angriff war erfolgreich verlaufen. Jetzt würden unerkannte Angriffe folgen. Nachts, in Nebengassen, Angriffe auf die Ausgeburten der Nacht. Leute, die niemand vermissen würde. Und ihre Lebensenergie würde geopfert werden um Königin Metallia wiedererstehen zu lassen. Sollte das nicht klappen, konnten auch noch andere tote Gegner der Senshi wiedererstehen. Nekromantie war was feines. Die Frau lachte leise in sich hinein und teleportierte dann davon.

In einem Lichtblitz tauchten die 11 Leute und 4 Katzen wieder im Versammlungszimmer der Senshi im Hikawaschrein auf. Luna fiel aus allen Wolken. „Ares, Atlas, Eos und Athena." sagte sie. Atlas grinste Luna an. „Wo ist Artie? Das Katertrio infernale soll seine Wiedervereinigung mit einer Orgie feiern!" rief Atlas aus. Setsuna meldete sich zu Wort. „Artemis ist verschwunden, genauso wie Sailor Jupiter und Sailor Venus." erklärte sie. „Erzähl was, was wir noch nicht wissen." winkte Ares ab. Setsuna grummelte, sie erinnerte sich wieder an die beiden Kater. Kein Respekt vor dem Silberreich, es war bestätigt, dass sie einmal den Thron der Königin besetzt hatten und sich dort mit mehreren Katzen vergnügt hatten. Die Königin war stinksauer gewesen. Der Rest des Hofstaates eher amüsiert. Und Ares und Atlas taten so, als würde sie die starrende Königin nicht stören. Ein ziemlich starkes Stück, was ihnen auch einen gewissen Respekt gepaart mit Rachsucht seitens der Königin einbrachte. Eos und Athena waren ähnlich gewesen, sie hatten, in Frauen verwandelt, den Chef der Palastwache verführt, um der Königin unbemerkt einen Streich spielen zu können. Eos hatte die Wächter abgelenkt und Athena hatte das Thronkissen gegen ein mit Blei gefülltes ausgetauscht. Die Königin hatte einen ganzen Tag darauf sitzen müssen. Und es hatte sehr lange gedauert, bis die beiden Schuldigen gefunden worden waren.

Atlas wandte sich an die versammelten Senshi. „Wir haben wichtige Sachen zu bereden." meinte er. Die anderen schauten ihn an. „Setzt euch." forderte er sie auf und kurz darauf sassen die 11 Senshi in einem grossen Kreis. Atlas schaute die drei Katzen hinter ihm und danach Luna, welche auf Moons Schoss sass, an. „Es geht um folgendes. Das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte wurde zu Ungunsten des Lichts verändert. Aus diesem Grunde sind die 4 Nemesis-Senshi erwacht. Namentlich Solaris, Nemesis, Singularity und Quasar." fing der Kater an zu sprechen. Die erwähnten Senshi meldeten sich. „Folgendes solltet ihr wissen, Solaris und Nemesis sind verflucht. Eigentlich sind sie Männer, aber ein Fluch verwandelt sie bei Berührung mit kaltem Wasser in Mädchen." erklärte der Kater. Eine kurze Demonstration folgte.

Dann redete Atlas weiter. „Die Nemesis-Senshi werden euch fürs erste unterstützen, doch macht euch keine Illusionen, sie sind nicht auf eurer Seite. Ihr seid temporäre Alliierte. Sobald das Gleichgewicht wiederhergestellt ist, werden die Nemesis-Senshi sich um ihre Angelegenheiten kümmern. Und eine Warnung. Versucht nicht, das Böse auszurotten. In diesem Fall werden wir uns gegen euch stellen und euch vernichten. Nemesis hat bisher erst zweimal sein Urteil fällen müssen. Zuerst über die erste Black Moon Dynastie, dann über das Silver Empire. Die Leute des schwarzen Mondes schafften es, ihre Truppen in kurzer Zeit nahezu unbesiegbar zu machen. Durch gravierende zahlenmässige Überlegenheit. Nemesis hat die Familie daraufhin schwer dezimiert. Was dazu führte, dass das Silver Empire Oberwasser bekam und die erste Black Moon Family auslöschen wollte. Nemesis knackte daraufhin auch die Macht des Silver Empire. Die Schlacht, die zum Ende des Imperiums und eurer Verschickung in diese Zeit führte, war ein Resultat dieser Störungen der Ordnung. Die Mächte des Lichts und die der Finsternis verdächtigten sich gegenseitig eine Weltuntergangssenshi erschaffen zu haben. Schliesslich sammelten sie ihre verbliebenen Truppen und schlugen ihre letzte Schlacht. Der alte schwarze Mond alliierte mit Königin Beryll um sich die Herrschaft zu sichern. Im Verlauf dieser Schlacht gingen sowohl die erste Black Moon Family als auch das Silver Empire unter. Die Familie des schwarzen Mondes starb fast völlig aus. Beryll und ihre Truppen wurden im Negaverse versiegelt. Wie auch immer. Nach dem Fall des Silver Empire entstand ein neues Reich. Das Imperium des roten Mondes. Auch bekannt als Imperium des Blutmondes oder Fleischmondimperium und unter einigen anderen Namen. Da das Imperium sich von selber als rein böses und grausames Imperium bildete und niemand Intentionen hatte, eine gute Opposition zu gründen, blieb Nemesis inaktiv. Wenn nur eine Seite der Gleichung aktiv ist, greift Nemesis nicht ein. Erst wenn eine Balance entstehen kann und zu stark gefährdet wird, greift Nemesis regulierend ein. Das Imperium zerfiel schliesslich in einem beispiellos blutigem Diadochenkrieg. Es war ein regelrechtes Massaker. Jeder kämpfte gegen jeden, Bündnisse wurden in einer Stunde geschlossen, gebrochen und wiederhergestellt. Es gab keine Schonung, für niemanden, jeder wollte den Posten des Imperators, nachdem man den alten öffentlich ermordet hatte. Die Truppen und Bewohner des Imperiums dezimierten sich bis auf den letzten Mann. Die letzten Überlebenden waren die Kronprinzessin und ihr Zwillingsbruder. Sie erstachen sich gegenseitig. Und während sie starben, erklärten sie ihre unsterbliche Liebe füreinander." erzählte der Kater.

Selbst Pluto lauschte gespannt. Die Zeit nach dem Fall des Mondreiches hatte sie kaum verfolgt, erst vor einigen Jahren hatte sie begonnen, sich wieder um die Geschichte zu kümmern. „Wieso ist die Red Moon Family erwacht?" fragte Nabiki. Atlas seufzte. „Als die Sailor Senshi begannen, ihre Feinde zu vernichten, bildete sich ein Machtvakuum. Nach der erneuten Versiegelung des ersten apokalyptischen Reiters Chaos wurde das Vakuum zu gross. Ein Feind musste her um das Gleichgewicht zu wahren. Die Chance für die Red Moon Family. Innerhalb weniger Wochen erstanden sie wieder, wiederbelebt von schwärzester und unheiliger Magie. Mithilfe der ihnen innewohnenden nekromantischen Talente konnten sie wieder ins Leben zurückkehren. Und es gibt ein wichtiges Problem mit ihnen, sie werden im Time Gate nicht angezeigt. Was auch immer sie tun, wir erfahren es nur, wenn wir einen der ihren erwischen. Es ist ihre wichtigste Gabe. Deshalb erwähnt das Time Gate sie auch nicht oder es bringt ‚Unbekannte Bedrohung' wenn man versucht etwas über den roten Mond in Erfahrung zu bringen. Die Geschichte des roten Mondes ist auch nur bekannt, weil terranische Chronisten sie mitgeschrieben haben." erklärte der Kater. Setsuna war erleichtert. Sie hatte am Time Gate also doch keinen Fehler gemacht. Dann sprach Ares. „Der rote Mond wäre nicht erwacht, wenn ihr Senshi eure Feinde nur verbannt hättet." meinte er. „Aber was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Jetzt müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass dem roten Mond keine mächtigen Alliierten in die Hände fallen." meinte er weiter. Die anderen nickten.

„Naja, wie auch immer, wir wissen, dass die Red Moons Nekromanten sind, die Tote wiederauferstehen lassen können." sagte der Atlas. „Und die Sailor Senshi haben 2 Mitglieder verloren. Mit anderen Worten, die Waage neigt sich in die Dunkelheit. Und Nemesis kann nur eingreifen, weil ihr Senshi unvollzählig seid. Wärt ihr vollzählig, würde Nemesis nichts unternehmen, denn dann müsstet ihr selber der Bedrohung Herr werden. Ach ja, solltet ihr einige eurer Pläne für die Zukunft, die Gehirnwäschen und ähnliches beinhalten, umzusetzen versuchen, stellt sich Nemesis auf die Seite des roten Mondes und hilft euren Untergang herbeizuführen." drohte der Kater. Alle originalen Senshi starrten.

„Aber sie können die Bösen nicht unterstützen!" rief Moon schliesslich aus, was alle dachten. „Doch, können sie." entgegnete Ares. „Es ist nämlich so, das Red Moon Empire hatte niemals einen Gegner wie euch oder Aliens oder was auch immer. Es war von Anfang bis Ende böse und nur sein eigener Feind. Und da sich ihm auch niemals jemand entgegen gestellt hat, hat es einen kleinen Vorteil vor euch. Die vom roten Mond können eigentlich mehr oder weniger tun und lassen, was sie wollen. Sie unterliegen nicht Nemesis' originärer Gerichtsbarkeit. Der Bringer des Gleichgewichtes könnte eigentlich ruhig zu Hause sitzen und sich anderweitig beschäftigen. Betrachtet es als einen Gefallen, den euch die Nemesis-Senshi damit tun." erklärte der orangerote Kater. „Aber, aber, wir müssen doch Frieden und Glückseligkeit bringen, damit Kristalltokyo entstehen kann." wandte Moon ein. „Frieden ja, aber er darf nicht auf Kosten des freien Willens eines Individuums gehen." entgegnete Ares. Moon überlegte. Schliesslich sprach sie wieder. „Vielleicht ist das Wiederauftauchen derer vom roten Mond doch zu etwas gut. Ich weiss noch, wie mir Mamoru mal gesagt hat, wie sehr er es die ersten Male gehasst hat, sich in Tuxedo Mask zu verwandeln und mich retten zu müssen. Und was noch wichtiger ist, wenn wir den Menschen ihren freien Willen nehmen, sind wir nicht besser als unsere Gegner. Gut oder böse muss die freie Entscheidung eines Menschen sein. Wir dürfen lediglich Regeln setzen, an die sich die Einwohner Crystal Tokyos zu halten haben. Aber wir dürfen nie so weit gehen, die Persönlichkeit eines Menschen zu verändern!" sagte Moon schliesslich. Die anderen schauten sie verwundert an, soviel Einsicht hatten sie ihrer Prinzessin nicht zugetraut.

Unterdessen in Nerima. Mikado Sanzenin und Azusa Shiratori hatten keinen guten Tag. Azusa wurde zwangstherapiert, weil sie versucht hatte Nabiki etwas wegzunehmen. Jedes mal, wenn sie etwas haben wollte und dem Ding einen Namen gab, durchfuhren sie schmerzhafte Stromstösse. Langsam zeigte die Therapie Wirkung und die durchgeknallte Kleptomanin liess ihr bisheriges Verhalten sein. Allerdings suchte sie auch nach einem Schuldigen für ihre missliche Lage. Und schon bald zeigte ihr Gehirn ihr die Schuldige. Nabiki Tendo. Ihr hatte sie es zu verdanken, dass sie keinem Objekt mehr Namen geben konnte, oder es sich anzueignen versuchen konnte, ohne fürchterliche Muskelkrämpfe zu erleiden.

Mikado Sanzenin wurde derweil mal wieder verprügelt. Sein Charme half ihm nicht gegen Typen, die er gegen sich aufbrachte, indem er ihre Freundinnen küsste. Deshalb lag er jetzt hier am Boden, während ihn 5 Typen zusammenschlugen. Einer trat ihm mit voller Wucht in die Kronjuwelen. „Lass die Finger von Mädchen oder du hast bald keine mehr!" drohte er dabei. Sanzenin wimmerte zustimmend. Sein Geist schrie nach Rache. Rache an dem Menschen, der originär für sein Leid verantwortlich war. ‚Ranma Saotome. Du hast mich besiegt und damit mich der Lächerlichkeit preis gegeben. Ich will RACHE!' dachte er kochend vor Hass.

Eine in rot gekleidete Frau näherte sich Sanzenin. Rotes Leder, das wenig verbarg und die Kurven der Frau erfreulich betonte. Sanzenin wäre am liebsten auf sie zugesprungen, nur leider hatten die verärgerten Freunde ihm auch die Füsse gebrochen. Seine Nase war ebenfalls Brei. „Also, mein Lieber." sagte die Frau mit einer Stimme die so gut wie jeden Mann ins Träumen kommen lassen würde. „Du willst Rache an deinem Erzfeind?" fragte sie. Sanzenin nickte langsam. Eine Gehirnerschütterung verhinderte schnelleres Nicken. „Gut, mein Lieber. Bist du bereit, mir dafür einen Dienst zu erweisen?" fragte sie weiter und lehnte sich ein wenig über den perversen Eiskunstläufer. Der krächzte „Was auch immer ihr wollt." Die Lady in rot grinste. „Unterstütze das Red Moon Empire und wir helfen dir bei deiner Rache!" bot sie an. „Ich nehme an!" entgegnete Sanzenin krächzend. Die Frau hielt ihm die Hand hin, Sanzenin ergriff sie und beide teleportierten fort.

Azusa bekam das gleiche Angebot und sagte ebenfalls zu.

Während der rote Mond zwei weitere Soldaten verpflichtete, schlich sich ein Soldat des roten Mondes in die Klinik von Doktor Tofu. Es war Tatewaki Kuno. Er trug seine übliche Aufmachung, nur war sie jetzt in rot und schwarz gehalten. An seiner Seite baumelte eine Schwertscheide mit Schwert drin. Sein Auftrag war simpel. Tuxedo Mask entführen, wenn möglich lebendig. Alle ausschalten, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten. Kuno grinste leicht und trat in den Intensivbehandlungsraum. Dort lag Mask an den Geräten. Kuno löste ihn von den Geräten. „Feind, dir wird ein einzigartiges Angebot gemacht. Der rote Mond ist bereit dich in seine Reihen aufzunehmen." redete Kuno auf den Bewusstlosen ein. Plötzlich kam Doktor Tofu hereingestürmt. „Lass den Patienten in Ruhe!" befahl er schneidend. Kuno schaute ihn an. „Hüte deine Zunge, Medikus oder es wird dir sehr leid tun, nicht gehört zu haben." entgegnete Kuno kalt und fuhr fort Mask von den Geräten zu lösen. Doktor Tofu stürzte vorwärts, um ihn aufzuhalten, aber Kuno drehte sich blitzschnell herum und zog sein Schwert. Einen Schlag später lag Doktor Tofu blutend auf dem Boden. Kuno löste Mask fertig von den Geräten und rief dann „Es ist vollbracht." Eine Frau mit rotem Haar und rotsilberner Kleidung teleportierte herein, nahm Kuno mit und liess den Doktor sterbend liegen.

Der angelte sich sein Handy aus der Tasche und rief Nabiki an.

Im Schrein herrschte noch immer die Stille über Moons Einsicht. Plötzlich klingelte es. Nabiki ging ans Telefon. „Tendo." antwortete sie. „Hier ist Tofu. Sag Ranma, dass sein Patient entführt wurde. Von Tatewaki Kuno. Und sag Kasumi, dass ich sie liebe. Lebt wohl!" sagte der Doktor keuchend. Die letzten Worte hatte er geflüstert. Nabiki starrte Ranma an. „Wir müssen zur Klinik des Doktors." legte sie fest. „Wir gehen alle!" bestimmte Uranus. Alle hielten sich bei Ranma fest und teleportierten in Tofus Klinik. Der Doktor sah sie noch ankommen. „Lebt wohl!" sagte er und starb an seinen Verletzungen. Alle starrten seinen Leichnam an. „Ich verhänge hiermit das Todesurteil über Tatewaki Kuno. Einen Arzt anzugreifen ist ein Verbrechen, welches nicht ungesühnt bleiben darf." grollte Ranma. Alle anderen nickten. Nabiki löste sich als erste aus ihrer Starre und holte eine Decke mit der sie den Leichnam abdeckte. „Er war ein guter Mann. Das Wohl seiner Patienten ging ihm über alles. Wir werden seiner gedenken und seinen Tod rächen!" sagte Nabiki eiskalt. Alle schauten die Ice Queen an. Und niemand dachte auch nur eine Sekunde daran, sich aus der Verpflichtung rauszuhalten. „Im Namen der alten Götter des europäischen Nordens schwören wir Blutrache. Blut für Blut, Tod für Tod!" schworen die Senshi und das Nemesis-Team.

-

So, ich mach hier erstmal Schluss, was das zweite Kapitel angeht. Wer hier immer noch liest, könnte sich doch bitte dazu erweichen lassen, ein Review zu verfassen.

Von mir aus auch Flames, damit kann ich Sanzenin und Kuno verbrennen.

Das dritte Kapitel heisst „Verstärkungen sind eingetroffen"

Die Leute des Fleischmondes schicken alte Gegner auf die Senshi los. Und die Senshi versuchen hinter die Pläne des Blutmondreiches zu kommen. Ob sie Erfolg haben werden. Und wieso kann man die vom roten Mond im Time Gate nicht beobachten.? Fragen über Fragen, die sich hoffentlich dann aufklären. Die Folgen der Tode, die bis jetzt schon geschehen sind, werden auch noch kommen, zur Zeit ist es zu hektisch für die Senshi, sie verdrängen es also noch.

Es werden noch mindestens 2 Leute dem roten Mond dienen.

Wer sie erraten kann, bekommt das Recht, einen - kurzen - Handlungsbogen zu schreiben, dem ich dann folgen muss. Ich behalte mir aber das Recht vor, diesen abzulehnen, wenn er absolut nicht in die Geschichte passt.

So, mit euren Reviews habt ihr jetzt die Möglichkeit abzustimmen, ob Tuxedo Mask stirbt oder ob er ins Imperium gezwungen wird. Rückkehr zu den Guten steht fürs erste nicht zur Debatte. Im 5. Kapitel entscheidet sich Masks Schicksal. Dann erhalten die Senshi unerwartete Verstärkung und Ranma bekommt eine weitere Frau, die ihn heiraten muss.

Wer diese erraten kann, erhält ebenfalls die Möglichkeit einen kurzen Handlungsbogen zu entwerfen, dem ich folgen muss. Es gilt die selbe Einschränkung wie für den anderen Bogen. Und folgendes muss noch wichtig sein, die beiden Bögen dürfen die Geschichte nicht stören. Als retardierende Momente sind sie in Ordnung oder als kleine Nebenstorys, die keinen Einfluss auf die Handlung nehmen. Eine Affäre zwischen Nemesis und Moon zum Beispiel, die eine Affäre bleibt und keine weiteren Folgen hat, ist akzeptabel. Nicht akzeptabel wäre es hingegen, wenn Q eingreift und gravierende Änderungen herbeiführt oder Akane den roten Mond verrät. Das als Beispiele. Wenn Q aber einen Streich spielt, der irritierend ist, wie Setsunas Haare auf naturrosa färben oder Moons Haare schulterlang und schwarz zu machen, dann geht das wieder in Ordnung.

Ich danke meiner Bekannten Mellie fürs Betalesen.

Ich werde diese Geschichte auf animexx.de, fanfiktion.de und fanfiction(dot)net veröffentlichen. Jeweils unter dem Namen Shaithan.

Des weiteren danke ich folgenden Bands für inspirierende und zum Weiterschreiben motivierende Musik.

Atrocity, Bal Sagoth, In Extremo, Weena Morloch, Samsas Traum, Feindflug, Goethes Erben, Slayer, Megadeth, Darkthrone, Deathstars, Eisregen, System of a Down, Dimmu Borgir, Finntroll, Rammstein, Welle: Erdball, Grave Digger und Savatage.

Und auch allen Leuten da draussen, die sich die Zeit nehmen AMV's herzustellen.


End file.
